Child of Hope
by ChakramSais
Summary: This is my new and improved version taking place between the second and third seasons. Gabrielle is pregnant with Perdicus' child. Story is much better than the summary! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I made some up, but the rest aren't mine. They belong to the creators of Xena Warrior Princess.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place during the second/third season, after Return of Callisto and before The Deliverer. Pretend that Gabrielle did lose her blood innocence, but Dahak never impregnated her. This is just a few months since Perdicus' death.  
  
Child of Hope  
  
Part 1  
  
I walked along the road to Potaedia. The road would lead me to my home village for a visit with my family. Xena was up ahead about fifty paces, and I wasn't feeling very well. For some odd reason, I had to travel at a slow pace today. I felt as if my stomach was jumping around inside of me. Every once in awhile, Xena would look back from her seat on Argo's saddle. She would see me, her longhaired friend walking slowly and leaning on my staff, more for support than anything.  
  
"Gabrielle? Are you okay?" Xena asked from ahead. I waved and plastered a fake smile on my face. I did not to slow my warrior princess friend down. I know how she gets when she's cranky. Believe me, I know better than anyone. Xena stopped Argo and waited for me to catch up. She reached her hand out when I arrived beside her. I happily took her hand and she pulled me up behind her on the horse.   
  
We continued to travel in silence and I thought about the love of my life, my first lover, and my last lover. My husband Perdicus was somewhere in the Elysian Fields and he didn't even know he was dead. I hadn't had a lover since my wedding night and I had only experienced the passionate pleasure that comes from it.  
  
Xena and I never talked about Perdicus because she knew how painful it was for me to speak of him and have to remember that evil bitch Callisto. She sliced her sword into him. I was thankful that Xena never mentioned my dead husband. I don't like to hear his name anymore because of the feelings that run through my body. The only time I hear his name is in my head when I remember my conversations with him so late at night between the times we made love.  
  
"Xena," I finally said. I was feeling queasy and I really needed to get off that horse and lay down.  
  
"What is it Gabrielle?" Xena asked, clearly enjoying the peaceful ride.   
  
"Um . . . I feel like I'm gonna be sick. If you could just let me down, I'd appreciate it," I said. Within a second I found myself standing on the ground. "Well, don't go out of your way to help me down slowly." She sensed the sarcasm in my voice and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Xena said. "I just don't want you to ruin my armor."  
  
"Gee . . ." I said. "Thanks." She smiled with a fake sweet smile.  
  
"You're welcome," she said. I just rolled my eyes at her.   
  
"Xena, I know you're a gifted healer, and I . . . well, I don't have any dinars left, so could you see if there's something wrong with me? My stomach feels like Tartarus. Please?" I asked her hopefully. Xena seemed annoyed that she had to stop her lovely afternoon ride atop Argo. She dismounted Argo. She walked over me with a look of concern on her face. At least she wasn't angry.  
  
"Alright," she said. "Umm . . . lie down right there on that really big tree log." I did as she asked and she put her hands on my smooth belly. Her hands were cold against my warm skin and I jumped a bit at her touch. She smiled at me and I smiled back through clenched teeth. I didn't want to throw up all over her. She felt around and laughed a bit. "It's probably just the flu," She said. It was at this point that her face got really serious and my life changed forever. "Um . . . Gabrielle, how long ago was it that you and . . ." she started, and I didn't catch her drift. "Well . . . um . . .the honeymoon."  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, a little too excitedly. Xena could tell I had been thinking of that night earlier. "Let's see 1 . . . 2 . . .3 months. So just at a season." Xena covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
"Gabrielle, there's only one way to tell you this," Xena said to me. "You're pregnant."  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt like throwing up, once again. My eyes widened and my head started to swim. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead for a moment.  
  
"I'm . . .I . . . yeah, um . . . I'm pregnant?" I asked my friend. She nodded slowly.   
  
"You're a season along. You've got to be 3 months pregnant, so you've got 2 seasons, or 6 months to go, and you're gonna be a mother," Xena said to me. I felt as if I was going to pass out. I think I did because all I remember next was everything going black.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"Gabrielle? Gabrielle?!" Xena asked, patting my face. I heard her calling my name first and then felt her slapping me. I opened my eyes and grabbed her wrist and took her hand off my face. She smiled in apology at me.  
  
"What?" I asked. Xena laughed and her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"You kinda passed out there," she said. I looked around and noticed I was sprawled out on the ground beside the log. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand and felt a small bump on the back of my head. I groaned.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I told you that you were pregnant, and you passed out," Xena said. I put my hand to my forehead.  
  
"I'm pregnant," I said slowly. Xena nodded. "How could this have happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you know, Gabrielle . . . when two people really love each other . . ." Xena started. I clamped my hand over my friend's mouth and gave her a glare.  
  
"I know about that, Xena," I said with a sarcastic smirk. "I know how it happened, but it was three months ago. A season! I didn't think it was possible! I've felt fine the last couple of months!"  
  
"Well, sometimes you don't know for awhile," my friend offered. "I didn't know until well into my fifth month with Solan. Don't worry Gabrielle, it's normal."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose," I said. I leaned back against the tree log and put my hand on my belly. I smiled softly. "I'm gonna be a mother." Xena smiled and hugged me as she helped me up.  
  
"Yeah," Xena said with a smile. She hugged me again. "Congratulations. "We'll get through this together. I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know that Xena. That's what friends are for," I declared. Xena smiled and hugged me yet again.   
  
"Well, what now? Shall we keep going toward your home and tell your parents the good news?" Xena asked.  
  
"Let's go tell them! They'll be happy that at least I mothered a child with Perdicus," I declared. Xena nodded and we started back on the road again, going to Potaedia. I was nervous, scared, and excited about breaking the news to my parents. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces!  
  
  
Part 3  
  
We traveled for about 3 hours toward Potaedia before we finally got there. Xena walked and I rode Argo. She had been very careful with me the rest of that day because she knew I was a mother-to-be, and I was in a delicate condition. I knew I could get used to all the attention. I made use of it, plenty of use.  
  
"Xena?" I asked, thoroughly loving the fact that she'd do anything to keep me happy.   
  
"Yes?" Xena asked looking up at me as I was riding the horse.  
  
"My leg, right above my boot, it itches really bad. If I bend down to scratch it, I'm afraid I'll be sick," I said, laughing on the inside. Xena winced a bit and scratched my leg and I acted as if I really enjoyed it. I was just about to ask her to do something else when she spoke up.  
  
"Well, we're here," she said. I looked over and saw my home. Lila was sitting on the porch swing and mother was sitting with her. They were knitting something that looked like a large blanket.. I saw father out working the fields. My mother, Hecuba looked up and saw me and smiled. Xena helped me off the horse and I hurried over to my mother.   
  
"Hi mother!" I exclaimed. I hugged her and she smiled at me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and I was about to protest that hug and tell her not to hug me so tight because of the baby, but I remembered that I hadn't told her yet.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Lila exclaimed and ran over to me, leaving her knitting back on the porch. She then opened up her arms and hugged me. I saw my father hurrying over from the field. He reached me and hugged me too. Xena stood back and I knew she felt awkward because my parents weren't all too happy with her. My father didn't say a word though. He just invited us both inside.  
  
"So, Gabrielle, how's your life of adventure?" Lila asked.  
  
"Great! It's so interesting. I've probably written fifty scrolls while I was traveling with Xena," I said with a grin as I looked at Xena. Xena smiled and nodded my way to back me up.  
  
"So," my father, Herodotus, said. "Xena tells me that you have some good news for us. I sure hope you do. You've not had an easy time these past few months."   
  
"Actually, yes I do have news for you," I said sweetly. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. My family watched in interest as if I was about to recite an epic poem. If this were an epic poem, this would surely be the climax of the story.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed. Lila practically jumped for joy and bounded across the room to hug me. My parents smiled and my mother got a sad look on her face. I frowned.  
  
"What's wrong mother?" I asked. At this point, I really needed her approval.  
  
"He or she'll never get to see their father," she said. I nodded.  
  
"Perdicus will always be in my heart, mother," I said. "This child will know how brave it's father was, how handsome, how loving. I'll never let my baby forget that." I stood there talking to my family and Xena sat there, excluded now from the whole conversation. I knew what she was probably thinking. I knew she was thinking that she didn't need to be there and that she should have never taken me with her. She probably felt guilty about taking me from such a loving home.  
  
Part 4  
  
It was later that night when Xena and I were walking side by side out of Potaedia. Xena was guiding Argo. I was uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"Xena," I started. "About today."  
  
"It's okay Gabrielle. I understand. I took you away from them. They have their rights to their own opinions about me." Xena said to me. "Even though nothing was said, there was still that same hostility in the air."  
  
"It's just not right. You're a good person. You're the noblest person I know, and they are just not being fair," I defended. My eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Gabrielle, it's okay. You don't need to defend me to them," Xena said. She walked ahead with Argo a bit. She then called back without turning around, "I'm a big girl. I can defend myself!"  
  
We finally set up camp and I went right to bed. I snuggled down in my bedroll but Xena laid in hers, just staring up at the stars. I knew she was thinking hard about something. She always got that look upon her face as if she were deep in thought. And most of the time she was. I hoped that she wasn't thinking of sending me back to my parents. If I moved back, my parents would have me married off and settled down within a month. That was never going to happen. Me, Gabrielle, the bard? Hades no, I could never settle down in a village and tend to my husband's every need.  
  
"Xena?" I asked. "What are you thinking about?"   
  
"Nothing." Xena said, turning on her side to face me. I gave her a look that told her I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Look, I know you pretty well now. So, tell me what's wrong," I demanded. "Is it about the baby? Do you not want me to have a baby, Xena?"  
  
"No," she said. There was a pause and then she spoke again. "This life isn't right for someone with a baby. I don't think a child should be exposed to this life with no permanent home and the wonder always in the back of your mind about what you're going to be eating the next night, where you'll be sleeping."  
  
"Xena!" I exclaimed. "That's not fair! I know I can take care of a child and travel and do all of the things I've ever wanted to do. You know why? Because I have a friend like you to support me and be there when I'm in need. And I'm here to support you and be there for you. Can you honestly tell me that if you were to give birth, you'd give that child up, just like you gave up Solan?" Xena was silent and I closed my eyes and fell asleep, we were both upset and angry. We needed the night to sleep it off.  
  
I awoke in the morning and breakfast was cooking. I sat up quickly and looked at Xena who was cooking.  
  
"Xena?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fixing breakfast to say I'm sorry," Xena said. I smiled at her.  
  
"You're forgiven. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" I asked.  
  
"Always." Xena said with a smile. I hurried over to her and hugged her.   
  
"So, where to today?" I asked.  
  
"I think we'll go see the amazons." Xena said. My eyes lit up. I didn't know how she knew I wanted to go visit Ephiny. "You're sure to want to tell Ephiny you're with child." I just grinned widely at Xena and put my arm around her. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and I knew, somehow, everything was going to be okay.   
  
Part 5  
  
I watched as my belly grew, week by week. Soon, I was two season's pregnant. I just had one to go, and Xena was watching my every move, making sure I was okay. She was acting like my mother! It was driving me nuts, but I appreciated her help. I knew she had been through this whole process before and she knew exactly how I was feeling.  
  
My clothes were altered. I still wore the same red skirt but it was taken out a bit so I still had room to grow. But now I had armor, my temporary armor, and it protected my belly as well. The armor went over my green to and it felt heavy on my shoulders. As soon as my child was born, I would have to take my skirt back out. I couldn't have been happier to.  
  
On this day, Xena and I were traveling with Joxer. He was clearly jealous and upset that I was carrying Perdicus' baby. But on the other hand, he was really happy for me. I know Joxer cares about me. He just has funny ways of showing it sometimes.  
  
We were just now getting to the Amazon Land, so Xena and I parted from Joxer and traveled toward the Amazons. Joxer had decided to go visit an old friend from school to give us time with Ephiny.  
  
As we arrived near the land, we found Ephiny walking around by herself.  
  
"Ephiny!" I exclaimed. Ephiny saw me and she saw Xena and smiled at us. She hurried over and hugged the two of us in a group hug.  
  
"Hi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ephiny!" Xena exclaimed.  
  
"How are you two?" Ephiny asked. She looked at my belly. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"I'm due in 3 months," I said proudly, rubbing my belly.  
  
"Congratulations," Ephiny said with a smile. She looked at Xena. "And you?"  
  
"I'm doing good," Xena said.  
  
"How are you Ephiny?" I asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Xenan is with some of his centaur friends. It's good for him to be around his family. Especially since he's a centaur, you know."  
  
Xena and I stayed and chatted with Ephiny, who told me that if I bore a daughter, to bring her to the tribe to be made an amazon. I agreed and Xena and I left.  
  
That night, Xena gave me a nice shoulder massage because I was having many aches and pains from all the weight I was gaining from the baby. The only weight that I gained was in my belly, but it made my back and shoulders sore from slouching.  
  
I was sitting on my bedroll and Xena was sitting on a log behind me, giving me a gentle shoulder rub.  
  
"Xena, gods, you're the best at that. You should do that for a profession too," I said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Give up all this armor to be a masseuse?" Xena asked with a laugh. We both chuckled and soon after, we both went to bed, and for once I fell asleep right away.  
  
Part 6  
  
By the time I was three seasons pregnant, my belly was bulging out so far I couldn't see my feet even if I tried. Xena told me I looked wonderful and Joxer would whistle at me when I'd walk by. I knew they were trying to make me feel better because I felt like I looked like a cow. I'm positive I looked like one. But, of course my friends weren't going to tell me that.  
  
Xena and Joxer watched my every move, and I was growing fonder of Joxer every day. Well, not in the romantic sense, of course. Xena was always giving me a shoulder rub, Joxer always happily obliged to give me a foot rub, so I felt like a goddess when I had too people massaging me at once. It was wonderful! The two never tired of trying to keep me happy and that was what made it so great!  
  
I'd go to visit oracles to find out the sex of my child. Xena thought I was nuts. I just laughed at her. The first four oracles I visited, they said I was having a girl. The last four oracles I visited said I was having a boy. Yeah, that was a lot of help. So much for oracles, huh? I guess I was just going to have to wait to find out the sex. I have the strong feeling that this child is a girl, though.  
  
Xena and I were walking along and Joxer was walking ahead, practicing with his sword, but he mostly tripped over small pebbles that came across his path. So, needless to say, Joxer was just . . . well, not helping much that day.  
  
Xena was laughing and talking and singing and humming a lot that day, but I kept to myself mostly. I didn't really feel like striking up a conversation. So, I walked along and listened to Xena. She talked about how when she was a little girl, her mother would bake in the kitchen, and Xena would always try to sneak something out and her mother would catch her in the act. I laughed a bit at that and put my hand on my belly as I felt my baby kick. Finally, I spoke up.  
  
"Xena, I need to think of some names for my baby," I said. Xena looked at me and smiled. She put her arm around my shoulders and chuckled.  
  
"Well, you could name it after your dearest, best friend in the world," she said with a big smile. I squinted my eyes at her and smiled.  
  
"I don't think I want to name a daughter Joxer, and I don't think I wanna name a son that either," I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Haha. That was just so funny, Gabrielle," Xena said.  
  
"Xena, you know you're my dearest, best friend in the world," I said. "I want this child to have a name of his or her own."   
  
"I've always known you'd do that," Xena said.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"Name your child something that takes you forever to decide," Xena said to me. I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. That's true," I said.   
  
"Well, how about Camille for a girl . . . and Perdicus for a boy?" Xena suggested.  
  
"Yeah. If it's a boy . . . I want to name him Perdicus after his father. If it's a girl, I do like Camille, but . . . I'm not so sure," I said, really not wanting to name my daughter Camille, but not wanting to hurt Xena's feelings. "I've always been partial to the names Aurora, Faith, Autumn, Renee, and Ophelia."  
  
Xena nodded. "Renee's a nice name. I really like Autumn, and I've been partial to Lucy for quite some time now, but I don't know of many people with that name," she said. "Oh, what about Dawn?"  
  
I liked that name very much. "I love it!"  
  
Xena and I smiled and from then on, we knew what the name of the baby would be if it was a boy, and we knew what it'd be named if it was a girl.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
I stood, my hands on my belly, beads of sweat forming on my brow as a contraction surged through my body like a tidal wave. I put my hand on Xena's shoulder as we walked. I felt the trickle of wetness run down my leg.  
  
"Xena!" I exclaimed. She turned and looked at me and Argo stopped as well and whinnied. Xena's eyes were wide.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena asked. I squeezed her shoulder firmly. She looked at me sideways.  
  
"It's time," I said. But then I thought . . . and I didn't know why I was thinking this at the time . . . I won't be needing any armor after today. I shook that thought out of my head as Xena's eyes went wide. My first priority was to have this child and make sure that I give it a good life. I knew I could do that with Xena by my side.  
  
"Okay. Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe," she said to me. She helped me as I put my arm across her shoulder. Xena guided Argo and held me up as she took us to an abandoned barn. Xena put me down in the hay and told me to breathe. She put Argo into a stable and took a brown blanket out of the saddlebags. I tried to put my long blonde hair behind my back, but I couldn't. Xena hurried over to me. I removed my outfit and put on this brown thing that I'd bought in the market place.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this awful thing?" I asked Xena with doubt.  
  
"You'll be more comfortable, trust me," Xena promised. I nodded.  
  
Xena kneeled down before me and spread my legs. She checked my opening and I shivered as her hand touched me.  
  
"You're dilated about five fingers wide, and you need to be at about five fingers wide. It won't be long now," Xena said. I nodded. I started to push my child out. I pushed hard and Xena put her fingers inside to me to search for the baby's head. "Gabrielle, the head isn't down yet. I can't feel the child down at all. This is going to take awhile." I was sweating and breathing hard by now and I knew this was just the beginning.  
  
"Oh gods!" I gasped. Xena looked sympathetically at me. She brought out the brown blanket though and put it nearby. I laid back and stared at the ceiling of the barn. I could feel my child moving and wiggling inside of me. I couldn't wait to see it, hold it in my arms. I couldn't wait to get this birth over with so I could finally become a mother. The pain was nearly unbearable and I began to think of all the women who had seven or eight children? Did they like pain, or did they just like the getting pregnant part? Well, I thought they were nuts!  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Three hours had passed, and my child's head was beginning to crown. Xena said so at least. I was now weak, about to fall asleep, but I stayed conscious. I had to see my baby. I had to see the child that I made with Perdicus. I was also wondering why the birth was taking so long.  
  
"Okay Gabrielle. You're doing great. Keep pushing," Xena said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"I've been pushing for three damned hours! I feel like hell, and I think that I know when to push!" I screamed. Xena just smiled and nodded. She bent down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Of course you do Gabrielle. I'm just helping you along," she said calmly. I nodded and pushed again. I have to say that it hurt like Tartarus. I felt the baby's head stretching me. It moved through the birth canal, and I could already see my stomach beginning to flatten. I pushed hard and I saw a look of happiness on Xena's face. I looked down and saw my baby's head slide out of my body. The baby immediately started crying before it was even out of me. Xena smiled as I pushed and she guided the baby out and finally the baby was completely out and she was wrapping it in the little brown blanket. "It's a girl, Gabrielle," she said with a smile. I grinned and she handed me my newborn daughter, Dawn.   
  
Xena was in the process of cutting the cord now. She had to wait until the blood stopped pulsing. As soon as the cord was cut, Xena started to get me cleaned up.  
  
"She's got my red hair!" I exclaimed. "And my green eyes!" My daughter was crying loudly and I smiled. I made sure she had her ten toes, her ten fingers, and that she was definitely a girl, and then I said her name. "Dawn."  
  
Xena smiled at me, I smiled at her. Tears were in both of our eyes. We were both so happy that the baby was here and that she was okay. Xena was happy that I was okay.  
  
"Okay. I'm starting to clean you up now, Gabrielle," Xena said. I nodded and held my baby girl in my arms as Xena cleaned me up.  
  
In just a few minutes, Xena and I were sitting together. I was holding my baby daughter, and she was sitting beside me, the tears were flowing.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Gabrielle," Xena said. "I'm proud of you." I smiled at her, now crying.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me Xena. I love you," I said to my friend. "I could never have done this if it hadn't been for you. You were my support, Xena. You are my support."  
  
"I love you too, Gabrielle. I love you too."  
  
  
Part 9  
  
The first few hours after my daughter's birth were amazing. Xena had me all cleaned up, and she left me alone with the baby so I could bond with her. Xena went into town and I sat there in the barn, holding my baby girl in my arms, nursing her. I was so thrilled to be a mother and I loved my daughter so much. I looked at my daughter as she slept and suckled, and I smiled.   
  
"Well Dawn, it's just you and me for just a while. Well, just until Xena gets back. You'll love Xena. She's really great. She's my best friend. She and I are going to take good care of you, baby," I said. Then I kissed my baby girl's forehead and looked skyward.  
  
"Well Perdicus, look what we created. Look at our angel baby. She's beautiful, isn't she? Gods, I miss you so much, my love. Xena's been such a great help. She gets me through the days and nights when I can't take the loneliness anymore. She's there to support me. She's the best friend I've ever had. Gods, I just wish that you were here to stay with me in this wonderful time of my life. We have a daughter, darling, and she's both of us."  
  
A few hours passed, and Xena returned with some fruit, water, and a cloth diaper and a little white dress. She handed me the diaper and the dress for baby Dawn.  
  
She poured me a cup of water and handed me an apple.   
  
"Thanks," I said with a smile  
  
"How do you feel?" Xena asked me. I sighed.  
  
"Tired, sore, and happy," I said. In my arms, Dawn let out a soft coo. I grinned widely. I unwrapped the baby from the blanket and started to diaper and dress her.  
  
"She looks just like you," Xena said. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She does," I said.  
  
"She didn't have six toes on one foot did she?" Xena asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"No. She was lucky," I said with a grin. Xena sat down beside me.  
  
"Here, you eat, I'll hold her," Xena said. I carefully handed my newborn daughter to my best friend.  
  
"She already ate, so she'll probably stay asleep." I said. Xena nodded. She finished dressing the baby and wrapped her up in the brown blanket again. It was at that moment, I knew, life couldn't get any sweeter. I had my daughter and my best friend. They were my family more that ever now. The three of us were going to do great things for the world.  
  
  
Part 10  
  
In exactly a week, Xena and I were on the road again. I was carrying my baby daughter in my arms and my staff was up on Argo's saddle. That poor horse probably really hated me because of that. My daughter was growing nicely. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled when she first awoke. Her red hair shined in the sunlight. She looked more and more like me every day. Xena always made that comment.  
  
"Xena, let's stop at an inn soon, I'm getting hungry," I said. Xena looked at me.   
  
"Again?" she asked. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were still pregnant."   
  
"Hey!" I said glaring at Xena. "I've always eaten like this . . . haven't I?" Xena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. We've both gotten four hours of sleep the whole week, and I'm really not in the best of moods," Xena said.  
  
"I'm sorry too." I said. My daughter had the tendency to wake every hour, on the hour, and sometimes, she'd stay asleep for an hour and a half, on the nights she was completely happy.  
  
I was almost completely healed from the birth, and so far, we hadn't run into anyone trying to hack our heads off. That's always a plus. But, we were lying low for the moment until I was completely healed. I was still going to fight. I wouldn't let anything stop me right now.  
  
Sometimes I'd think that I was a burden to Xena. I had a new daughter and the warrior princess couldn't get any sleep. She was edgy and tired all the time, as was I. We got very little sleep and had to stop every once and a while so I could eat, Xena could eat, and so I could nurse my daughter, change her, and get her to stop crying.  
  
I didn't want to say anything to Xena. But, I knew what I had to do. At least for now.  
  
We stopped at a tavern and I had a piece of chicken and a cup of milk. Xena had something else, I think she felt she needed it, and my baby happily nursed away. I looked at Xena who was sitting there now, twiddling her thumbs, waiting for me to finish feeding my daughter. That was the last evidence I needed to know what to do. I just had to wait until nightfall.  
  
We made camp a few hours later and when Xena was asleep, I wrapped my daughter up in a new white blanket and picked up a scroll and quill. I began to write.  
  
Xena,  
  
I've gone away for awhile and I don't know when or if I'll be back, as of now. I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about missing a warlord or losing track of someone just because you have to wait on me.  
  
I'm doing this for you, Xena. I know you need time alone, and I do too. So, I'm leaving for awhile. I'll probably see you again soon. Goodbye. I love you, Xena.  
  
Gabrielle  
  
With that, I sat the scroll down beside Xena and took my daughter, my staff, and my pack with all my belongings inside and headed out for home.  
  
Part 11  
  
It was a week later that I reached Potaedia. My baby daughter was two weeks old and I was tired, hungry, thirsty, and I hadn't slept a wink in that whole week I'd been gone. I hadn't had anything to eat but a few apples, and I did have a bit of water to drink. I was just too busy to do anything because my baby was crying at every hour of every day. She'd take a few minutes break and start crying again. She wasn't sleeping either, and I was worried about her. I knew that when I reached Potaedia, everything would be okay. I felt as if I was about to fall down and die, but I finally reached my hometown and saw that I was almost home. I walked through town and for an hour, looked and looked for my home. Finally, I got there. My sister was sitting on the porch rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She saw me carrying my daughter and noticed a big pack on my back. She hurried over to me.  
  
"Gabrielle!" she exclaimed. She hugged me close and looked at the baby in my arms. I was so tired, but I managed to say something.  
  
"She's a daughter," I said with a weak smile. Lila smiled and took the baby in her arms as I collapsed to the ground.  
  
When I awoke, I was lying in my old bed and Lila was sitting beside me. She had a cool rag on my forehead and she was cradling Dawn in her arms. She looked at me when I opened my eyes.  
  
"Where's mother and father?" I asked.   
  
"They're out of town. They went to Athens for a month. It's their anniversary. They've been married thirty years," Lila said. "You however, you're really weak."  
  
"I'm tired," I said. She smiled. She put the baby down in an old cradle and came back over to me.   
  
"You need rest. I've got some cow's milk in a goatskin that I'll feed to your daughter while you sleep," I nodded. "What's her name?" I smiled at that question.  
  
"Her name is Dawn," I declared.  
  
I went back to sleep for awhile and would wake when my baby would start to cry. I'd see Lila go to her and pick her up and carry her around and then I'd go back to sleep.  
  
One particular time, it was late night, I woke and I felt like chatting. Lila was sitting in a rocking chair with Dawn.   
  
"I want to hold my baby," I said. Lila looked up and came over to me. She handed me my sleeping baby. I looked at Lila. "Don't you want to ask me?"   
  
"Ask you what?" Lila asked.  
  
"Why I'm here and not with Xena?" I asked.  
  
"I figured that you just came back because you wanted to be here," Lila said.  
  
"I do want to be here . . . it's just that, I left her so she wouldn't be tied down with her friend and a newborn baby," I said.  
  
"Well, didn't you ask Xena about it?" Lila asked.  
  
"No, I left a scroll with a note written on it," I said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Lila said sarcastically. She decided to drop the subject. "Well, the only thing that matters is that you're here and your baby is here. Mother and father will be pleased."  
  
"Yeah," I said with a smile, but deep inside, I felt a hole in my soul.  
  
Part 12  
  
I'd been back home for an entire week now, and I knew that anytime soon, I'd be seeing Xena. My three-week-old daughter was now sleeping nearly all day and only waking up to be changed, fed, or sung to. She slept most of the night but woke me up two times in the night.   
  
I was walking through town on this day, my baby girl in one arm and a basket to hold supplies I was going to buy in the other. I had already bought five cloth diapers and another blanket for the baby. I was back to nursing my daughter again since my strength was back completely. So, now, I was buying fruits, vegetables, and other foods.  
  
As I was heading back home, I saw her. First, I saw Argo trotting along the dirt road, and then I saw Xena riding her. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Her weapons were on Argo's saddlebags, and I didn't think she saw me at first. I stood there. The basket in one arm and my baby in the other. I stood, waiting for her to see me. As soon as I saw Argo come to a halt, I knew she'd seen me. I saw her get off the horse and whisper in her ear, probably telling her to stay put. She walked toward me. I could feel my muscles tightening and my nerves going haywire. I could feel tension in my body, and I was so scared. I wanted to cry because I'd missed my friend so much. I saw the look of hurt in her face. I knew she thought I didn't care for her anymore.  
  
"Xena." The word came out of my mouth. I couldn't believe I could utter the word seeing as the muscles in my throat were clenching. She walked over to me. I thought she'd yell, I thought she'd cry. She did neither. She just hugged me to her, not wanting to let go. I started to cry, and clutched her to me, careful of baby Dawn and of the basket in my arms. I felt Xena kiss the top of my head, and I could hear her let out a small sob. Now, I knew she was crying.  
  
Part 13  
  
We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. We were both crying and I was ready to explain everything. I felt as if that hole in my soul had been filled again. My friend was back. My warrior princess.   
  
"Xena," I started. "I left because." Xena put two of her fingers to my lips.  
  
"Shh . . ." she said. "I understand." She wiped the tears from my face. I wiped the tears from hers. "When you left . . . well, I was asleep. I woke up in the morning, late, because the baby didn't wake me up. I found the scroll as soon as I opened my eyes. I read it and my heart broke. I thought you didn't care anymore but then I read it again, thinking, 'Gabrielle would never do that to me.' I was right. I knew that you were just tired and you were upset and we needed space." Tears were falling from her eyes again and I was crying again too. "I figured you'd be back in a couple of hours, but I should've known better. You don't give up on what you're set to do. That's one of the things I love most about you. You're my best friend, and I can't lose you." She paused for a moment and dried her eyes again. "After a couple of days, I realized that I can't live without you in my life, Gabrielle. You're the greatest person I know! If I lost you, I'd be lost. So, I came looking for you."  
  
"Xena . . . that mean's the world to me!" I exclaimed, waking my baby daughter, who then fell back to sleep. "Nobody, in my whole life has said anything to me like that. And when I sat there at home, for a long time, I realized that you were part of my soul, and, I'm not complete without you." I said. We were both sobbing again, and we clung to each other in a hug again.   
  
"Will you come back with me?" Xena asked. I nodded.   
  
"Yes," I said. "I want that." She smiled at me through her tears and we walked off toward my home together with baby Dawn asleep in my arms.  
  
  
Part 14  
  
Xena and I walked along in a silence as we walked back to my home. Baby Dawn laid in my arms, snuggled against my chest. I was at least out of my armor these days. I'd even gotten my figure back. I was in my red skirt and green top. Of course I had had to take my skirt back in after the pregnancy because of the taken out waistline. I was proud that my figure was almost back.  
  
As we walked up to the house, I saw Lila standing out in the garden. She looked angry. I put the basket I was carrying down on the porch and Lila walked over to us.   
  
"You're leaving?" she asked. I nodded. "Figures."   
  
"Lila . . . I need to go," I said.  
  
"Sure," Lila said.  
  
"Please, don't be mad," I pleaded.   
  
"I'm not mad," Lila said shaking her head. "I'm just disappointed, that's all. I was hoping you'd stay longer."  
  
"I'll be back. I promise. I'll visit soon," I said. Lila nodded. I wasn't quite for sure if she believed me or not, but I hugged her and went inside, gathered my belongings and came back outside. I handed baby Dawn to Xena and we stood there. Lila hugged me again and Xena and I left with the baby.  
  
Argo trotted up to us, and Xena handed me the baby, mounted the horse, reached down and took the baby and then helped me up onto the horse.   
  
We traveled for a long while without any words at all. All we needed was the fact that we were there and we were together, and the best of friends. Xena held the baby up front with her, and I held onto Xena's waste from behind, and we rode off into the sunset just the three of us and Argo, knowing that our friendship was going to be okay.  
  
  
Part 15  
  
Dawn was now a month old. Xena and I had been back together for an entire week. We were doing well, and Dawn was being such a good baby. Xena would spend time with her and take her on walks to let me get some sleep. She'd take her for a swim sometimes when I wanted some time to myself. She was great with her.  
  
We were now sitting by the campfire, it was night, and I was trying to go to sleep, Xena was trying to go to sleep, and Dawn was crying. Xena picked her up and rocked her gently and held her close. She looked at me.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you a lullaby to sing to her," Xena said softly. I nodded. Xena began to sing a song that she was going to teach me.   
  
"Hush now my little one . . .  
Please don't you cry . . .  
Lay your head down . . .  
On my shoulder and sigh . . .  
Sun's gone away . . .  
And mama will pray . . .  
Silence will keep . . .  
All the while you're asleep."  
  
"Xena, that's beautiful," I said softly. The baby had stopped crying.  
  
"Sing it to her sometime," Xena said with a smile as she handed Dawn to me. I nodded.  
  
"I will. Thank you," I said. Xena smiled and I put the baby down to sleep. I laid down in my bedroll and Xena down in hers. I stared at her. I'd always wanted to be her. Her beautiful raven hair, her gorgeous ice blue eyes, and her flawless face. I'd always wanted to be her, and be like her. I knew that I'd never be exactly like her. She'd taught me once that it's much warmer to stand in the sun than to be in someone's shadow. I leaned over slowly and kissed Xena on the cheek. She opened her eyes and we stared at each other for a minute and we smiled. I laid back down on my bedroll, and we fell asleep.  
  
  
Part 16  
  
My daughter was now two months old, and Xena and I were back to normal, kicking ass side by side like we used to do before the baby. At this point in the day, I was walking with my staff out by a lake and I was carrying Dawn in one arm. She was resting her tiny head on my shoulder and she was asleep. Xena was swimming in the lake and kept trying to get me to come in.   
  
"I don't want to swim, Xena," I said. "I just want to stay nice and dry and take a walk with my daughter."  
  
"Bring her in too! She loves the water!" Xena exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Nice try," I said. I walked on and Xena tried to splash me with water, but just managed to dampen my top a bit. I glared at Xena. I put the baby down on the picnic blanket; we were sort of picnicking that day, and I unlaced my top, stripped off my skirt and my boots and dived in the water. I was going to just steal Xena's leather and breastplate, but I decided not to and to go for a swim. I made sure that the baby was safe as soon as I popped up out of the water.  
  
"We gotta keep an eye on her," Xena said. I nodded.  
  
"I know," I said. I looked over at my beautiful baby girl who was sleeping on the blanket and I smiled. I did a flip underwater and came back up for breath. Xena was staring at me for a moment, an odd smile on her face. I smiled back and dove deep underwater and swam around and around Xena. She didn't even see me, but I knew she knew I was there. Cause she brought her leg up and pinned me down with her foot for a second. She put her foot on my back gently, enough to make me panic and then let me go. I came up sputtering and Xena was laughing hysterically. I started laughing because it's very rare to see Xena laugh like that. "You should do that more often," I said with a smile after I'd stopped laughing.  
  
"Do what?" Xena asked, dunking her head under water for a moment, long enough to wet her hair. She came back up and looked at me.  
  
"Laugh," I said. She looked strangely at me.  
  
"I do laugh, Gabrielle," Xena said to me.  
  
"I know you do. Just not like that," I said. Xena shrugged.   
  
"Takes a lot to make me laugh like that," she declared.  
  
"Oh, me nearly drowning?" I asked defensively, but jokingly. She smiled.  
  
"I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you, Gabby," she said. I laughed because she never called me that before. I knew how to get her back for freaking me out while I was underwater. I ducked down and swam around a bit so she'd lose track of me. I swam down to her feet and started to tickle them. She kicked her legs around and I knew that was her ticklish spot. I wasn't sure if she had anymore, but for now, feet were the most fun. Xena was so ticklish that she fell down in the water and she and I were face to face underwater, now serious expressions on our faces. I got up first and stood. Xena came up next.  
  
"I think that's enough swimming for today," I said. Xena nodded. We were both breathing heavily and sputtering for air.  
  
"Yeah. I agree," she said. "Let's go get dressed." I nodded and we got out of the water, got dressed, and then sat down on the picnic blanket where baby Dawn was lying asleep. We sat there in silence, watching my baby daughter sleep.  
  
  
Part 17  
  
Xena and I were pretty much dried off, and we were packing everything up and putting it into Argo's saddlebag. Well, Xena was. I was nursing Dawn. I kept finding myself staring at Xena. She was so beautiful! I remembered the first time I saw her. I found myself admiring her . . .I shook the thought from my head. I needed to get my thoughts out in the open.  
  
"Xena?" I asked as I laced my top up after my daughter finished suckling. She finished packing up Argo and came over and sat on the tree stump with me.   
  
"Yeah?" she asked. I put the baby down next to me and looked at Xena. I was a bit embarrassed and she could tell. "It's okay. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad." I sighed then and looked her in they eyes.  
  
"Do you ever think about me?" I asked. Xena furrowed her brow.  
  
"What? Of course I do, Gabrielle. You're my best friend," she said with a smile. I shook my head.  
  
"No. Do you ever think about me. You know . . ." I started, my voice trailing off. Xena now knew what I was talking about because the expression on her face changed drastically.  
  
"Oh . . . Gabrielle . . . um . . ." Xena started. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. My face had to have been the color of a fresh red apple.  
  
"I'm such an idiot," I said. Xena chuckled.   
  
"No you're not. I was just a bit caught off guard. But, yeah. I do know what you're talking about, and yes, sometimes . . . sometimes I do," she admitted. I looked at her, feeling the redness in my face fading.  
  
"What do you do about it? I mean, how do you stop?" I asked curiously. "Because I've been having those thoughts lately, about you."  
  
"I just tell myself that you're my friend, and that it's perfectly normal to sometimes have those feelings or thoughts," Xena told me. I felt a gush of relief.  
  
"It is?" I asked. She nodded.   
  
"Absolutely," She said. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm really glad that I told you," I said. I started to laugh. Xena chuckled.  
  
"Me too," she said. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head like she always does. Then, I picked up the baby and we all three were heading out on Argo. That was probably the best I'd felt in awhile, because now, I had nothing to keep from my best friend.  
  
  
  
Part 18  
  
My baby girl was now a full 3 months, or a season old. It'd been exactly a year since my marriage to Perdicus on this day. How I missed him so much. Xena was still there for me, supporting me and helping me through the rough times.  
  
We talked a lot more about those thoughts and feelings we had sometimes. Xena and I were a lot more open now than we ever were before. I was relieved that I had her to talk to.  
  
"So, Gabrielle, had any more fantasies about me lately?" Xena asked, holding back a laugh as she carried Dawn as we walked. Argo was in a stable in the next village. We put the horse there so we could take a walk.   
  
"Ha ha. Very funny!" I said with a laugh. I almost hit her with my staff, but she interrupted me.  
  
"Ah ah ah . . .lady with a baby." she said. I smirked.  
  
"Yeah . . .my baby." I said, taking the baby out of her arms. "Here, you carry this." I handed her my staff and smiled sweetly. She looked at me with a fake smile plastered on her face. I knew she was considering hitting me just to pay me back for that. It was pretty funny.  
  
"So, have you?" Xena asked with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Actually, no, I haven't had any dreams about you lately." Xena said with that same grin. I glared at her and she laughed at me. Pretty soon she had me laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a really good mood."  
  
"Is there a reason?" I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and blushed softly.  
  
"Nope. No particular reason. I am just enjoying my life right now. I haven't had to kick an ass in two weeks! It's pretty nice!" Xena exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah. That's true," I said.  
  
"I was thinking about going to see Solan," Xena said. "Tell him . . ."  
  
"Tell him you're his mother?! Please tell me that's what you were gonna say!" I exclaimed. Xena nodded and smiled.   
  
"Yeah," she said. I smiled and patted Xena on the arm with my free arm.  
  
"I'm glad, Xena," I said.  
  
"I'm just worried what his reaction will be," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Xena, Solan loves you," I stated. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What happens when he finds out that I'm his mother and I lied to him all along?" she asked. I sighed and we continued walking, in silence.  
  
  
Part 19  
  
We reached Caliopus' village exactly a week later, and baby Dawn was three months and 1 week old. Xena saw Solan first and she pointed him out. My, he'd gotten big! He was almost as tall as she was by now!  
  
"Solan!" Xena exclaimed. Solan saw her and hurried over to her. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Xena!" He exclaimed, his voice much deeper now. He hugged me too. "Gabrielle! You had a baby?"   
  
"Yeah. Xena and I are taking her to Ephiny soon to be made an amazon." I declared. Solan smiled.  
  
"She's beautiful. She looks just like you," Solan said. I smiled.   
  
"Her name is Dawn," I stated.  
  
A few minutes later, Xena was chatting with Caliopus and Solan was sitting beside me, holding Dawn.  
  
"She's so little," Solan said. I nodded.   
  
"Yeah. She is," I said. "She's a wonderful baby." Solan nodded.   
  
"I bet she is," He said with a smile. Xena came out of Caliopus' hut with a smile on her face.   
  
"Solan," She said. "I need to talk to you." Later I learned, from Xena, that the reason she had the smile on her face was because Caliopus said he didn't mind if Xena told Solan, but he didn't want to lose him because Solan had been his son since the night the boy was born. Xena had agreed that he wouldn't lose his son.  
  
"Sure Xena," Solan said. "See you later Gabrielle." He handed Dawn back to me, and I watched where they went to talk, and I wasn't about to not know. I followed them, and I'm pretty sure Xena knew I followed them. I had to know what happened instead of hearing it from Xena, she always left out the good parts.  
  
  
Part 20  
  
Xena and Solan were sitting by a lake when I hid behind a bush with the baby in my arms. I could see them clearly, but I'd learned a few tricks from Xena on how to hide myself well. I think she knew I was still there. I watched as Xena nervously began the conversation as Solan looked up at his hero with idolization.   
  
"Solan, I . . ." she started. He looked into her eyes, he picked that up from his mother, that's for sure. "I don't know how to tell you this." There was a pause and Xena was so nervous. I could see her trembling. I had never seen her so nervous.  
  
"Xena, you can tell me anything," Solan said. "I'll listen to you. I'm not that little kid I was a couple of years ago. I won't hate you."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Xena said. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes. She started to cry.  
  
"What is it? Please tell me, Xena," Solan said. She just decided to tell him now. She didn't know how else to do it.  
  
"You were so little. I couldn't take care of you . . . I was evil and you, you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Xena started, and I knew her heart was breaking, mine was too. This was when Dawn started to move around in my arms, she was going to wake soon. I looked at Solan who was staring at Xena, tears in his eyes. He said nothing so Xena continued. "I was at war with the centaurs, trying to find the Ixion Stone which your father had hidden in that sword, and I didn't know about it. I gave you to Caliopus because I didn't want you to become like me. Gods, Solan, you were the first pure thing in my life that made me know I wasn't all bad for having something so perfect like you." Solan was crying now as well. He opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Back when we found the Ixion Stone in my sword?"  
  
"Oh, Solan, I wanted to tell you. When I was saying goodbye to you by the lake, I knew that we you were so happy, I didn't want to confuse you. I was a coward, Solan. I'm truly sorry. You're my son, I'm your mother, and I love you, Solan. I won't be angry if you hate me for this."  
  
"I told you I wouldn't hate you, and I don't," Solan said drying his tears. "I am thankful that you didn't keep me with you. I'm thankful I'm becoming the man I am today. For that, I thank you for giving me to Caliopus. I am forever grateful for that. What bothers me is how you couldn't tell me last time we met." Solan said.  
  
Just then, Dawn started to fuss, it was softly, and she was making her noises just before she starts to cry. I had no other choice but to unlace my top and put her to my breast. Thank the gods, she started nursing. I didn't want to risk getting caught, although, still, I knew Xena knew I was there. I quietly fled with my baby, heading back to the little village.  
  
  
Part 21  
  
I sat in back at the village when who did I run into, but Ephiny. Well, she ran into me really. I was sitting there, nursing my daughter, and she walked by with Xenon.  
  
"Ephiny!" I exclaimed. She turned and looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Gabrielle!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Mother, can I go play?" Xenon asked. "With the other children?"  
  
"Sure," Ephiny said. "Go on." Xenon galloped off and Ephiny sat down beside me. "Is it a she?" she asked looking at the baby with a smile. I nodded.   
  
"Yeah. We were on our way to make her an amazon princess." I said.  
  
"Well, we've already officially made her one. All I need to do is pour some of this water over her head, and she'll be totally official." Ephiny said, taking out a flask of water.  
  
"You already made her one before you even knew I had a girl?" I asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah. We had a hunch," Ephiny said. I handed her the baby and laced up my top again. She poured the water over the now sleeping baby's head. "There, it's official." She smiled and handed the baby to me.  
  
"I thought I had to become queen first and then give her my right of caste as princess," I said with confusion.  
  
"We found a loophole," She said with a wink.  
  
"Okay," I said with a smile. "Gods, she's so perfect."  
  
"Yeah, she is," Ephiny said. "I can't believe that you've got a baby, Gabrielle. That's just so wonderful. I bet her father would be proud."  
  
"He would be," I said with a smile, remembering Perdicus. "Xena and I are doing okay with her."  
  
"Where is Xena?" Ephiny asked.  
  
"With Solan, her son," I said. She nodded in understanding, not wanting to pry by asking questions.  
  
"Well, I better be going. It was good to see you, Gabrielle," Ephiny said. She hugged me, and then she looked at my baby daughter. "And it was good to meet you . . ."   
  
"Dawn," I finished for her. She nodded.   
  
"You picked a wonderful name for our new amazon. Now both mother and daughter are Amazon Princesses. Maybe one day, you'll be our queen again, Gabrielle," I just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"You never know," I said. "You never know."  
  
  
Part 22  
  
After Ephiny left, I saw Xena and Solan walking into the village and over to me. Xena had her arm around her son, and they were talking, solemn expressions on their faces. I was holding my baby girl, her head on my shoulder, and I was humming the lullaby to her, the one that Xena had taught me. I walked a bit with her, and she slept on my shoulder, sucking on her fist. Not just one finger, the whole fist! It was pretty funny.  
  
Xena and Solan finally got over to me, and they looked at me, I looked at them. I shifted my weight over to one leg and scratched the back of my leg with my other foot. I shifted my baby onto my other shoulder.  
  
"How is everything?" I asked.  
  
"I told him, but you already knew that," Xena said with a smile. I felt my face redden. "What you didn't hear after you left was that Solan is going to stay here with Caliopus,"  
  
"Right, because mother doesn't feel like I should be out there on the road with all of the violence," Solan said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"Sounds like Xena," I said. Xena glared jokingly at me. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"We're okay," Xena said. "Right, Solan?" Solan nodded.  
  
"Mother told me why she gave me to the centaurs, and I'm grateful for that. But I made her promise to visit me more often," Solan said softly.  
  
"You sound like your mother," I said with a grin. I hugged Solan and I left him and Xena to say goodbye. I walked off and sat with my baby and watched as Xena and Solan hugged and talked a few more minutes. Then, Xena walked over to me, and without words, we left the village.  
  
  
  
Part 23  
  
Soon, my baby daughter was 4 months old. She was getting bigger, and her green eyes were becoming greener, her red hair was becoming redder, and her smile got wider every day. I would look at Xena, and see how much she missed her son, and I would see her with Dawn, and see how much she wanted a baby. I'd try to give her a lot of free time with Dawn, but the baby always ended up crying, needing to be fed, and Xena'd have to give her back to me.  
  
Xena would play with Dawn when she could and help me protect her when we battled villains. I could tell, ever since we left Solan, that Xena wanted to have a baby of her own. I never brought the topic up for discussion, but I knew, in my mind, that she was thinking about it.  
  
Today, was the day, I brought it up.  
  
"Xena," I started. "Ever since we left Solan back there, you've been acting really different. You're always playing with Dawn, and cuddling her, and every time I see you sitting alone, you're always thinking or concentrating." I shifted my baby onto my other hip. She was able to keep her head up now, and she could sit on my hip, my arm around her, and I could carry her comfortably while my staff was on Argo's pack.  
  
"Yeah. I've been thinking about things," Xena said, I tried to get her to look me in the eyes, but she didn't.  
  
"About what?" I asked. Xena looked at me, and then down at my little girl. She smiled. "You want to have a baby don't you?" She now looked me in the eyes. I knew she wasn't going to lie to me now.  
  
"I've really been thinking about it, Gabrielle," she said. "I mean, I look at Dawn, and I see new life, hope, and future. I think back to when I had Solan. I was young, Gabrielle, and I'm not gonna stay young forever. I want to have another baby sometime. I have years until I won't be able to bare children, but being a warrior, I could be killed even sooner. That's why I want to have a child that I can protect, a child of my own."  
  
"We've got Dawn." I said softly.  
  
"But you nurse her, you put her to bed, you spend so much time with her. Because, you're her mother. I want to be a mother again Gabrielle. I want to nurse a son or daughter of my own, see new hope brought into the world by me. I just . . ." she started to get tears in her eyes, and I knew I should shut up. But I couldn't.  
  
"Xena, any child would be lucky for you to have them, for you to be their mother," I said. "Who would you go to? Ares?" Xena looked at me strangely and shook her head.   
  
"I don't know Gabrielle. I do know how to pray to the gods, no matter how much I don't like doing that, I'll do it, if it means I could be a mother," Xena said. I had never, in all of our travels together, seen Xena so obsessed with something. But, I knew she wasn't going to give up until she had a child. I wasn't so sure praying to the gods would help, I'm sure Xena thought the same, but I knew she was willing to try anything, starting with the gods.  
  
  
Part 24  
  
I'd only seen Xena pray so hard once before to the gods. That was the night before I was going to go after Callisto, to kill her for killing Perdicus. Xena didn't want me to lose my blood innocence, and she prayed to the gods.  
  
Well, that same night that Xena decided she wanted to be a mother again, she knelt on her bedroll and prayed for hours on end. Hours, until the sun came up over the mountains. She didn't sleep at all. I had slept with my baby girl at my side, but every once in awhile, I'd open my eyes and see Xena, still praying.  
  
When the sun was up in the sky, nearly noon, Xena started to walk out into the woods. I put my daughter down and walked after her, making sure my baby was still in view.   
  
"Xena!" I said. Xena turned around.   
  
"What?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked with concern.  
  
"I'm going to Ares. He's always had a thing for me. I think he'll . . ." she started, and I realized how desperate she was to have a baby. She started to walk off again.  
  
"Xena!" I called. She turned around again.   
  
"I don't know what else to do! Do you have a better way? Cause, I'd sure love to hear it!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. I knew then that she wanted a child, another of her many reasons being, that she felt useless.  
  
"Xena," I said softly. "Don't do this." I felt tears in my eyes, I was going to cry, for her. I knew she was going to cry too.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" she asked. I couldn't say anything. "I didn't think so," She said as she turned and began walking away again. I didn't know what to do.   
  
"Xena!" I exclaimed. I rushed to her and I pulled her face to mine and kissed her lips tenderly, pressing her lips to mine, knowing this was the only way to get her attention. My lips lingered on hers for a moment and we pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but admit to myself that I felt something.  
  
"Gabrielle?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek, my tears were already flowing.  
  
"You can wait with me. Pray to the gods for a child," I said.  
  
"The gods, they've never given me anything," She said.  
  
"That's not true, Xena. That night, I heard you praying to them. You didn't want me to change and go bad, and I didn't did I?" I stated. Xena's lip quivered and I pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Xena. I know it will."  
  
  
Part 25  
  
A month passed of Xena praying for a child every night. She did catch a little sleep once in awhile, but she always had dark circles under her eyes. I knew she wouldn't rest until she knew. She, for once, wanted the gods to take mercy on her and give her a baby.  
  
I was swimming with my five-month-old daughter when I heard shouts of joy coming from nearby. Xena did a flip through the air and landed happily on the ground beside the lake. I looked at Xena, my five-month-old daughter looked at Xena and giggled, and I smiled at Xena.  
  
"Good news?" I asked. She nodded happily. I had convinced her, although she was a gifted healer, to go see a healer in town.  
  
"Yes. The gods blessed me with a child!" she exclaimed. I could see the tears of joy in her eyes, and I started crying. I got out of the water with my daughter and hugged Xena.  
  
"Congratulations," I said. "I'm happy for you!"  
  
"I hadn't really been sure that the gods were going to grant mercy to Xena and give her a child, but I knew which god had done it. I should say which goddess I had never seen Xena so happy until this moment. She was dancing around happily and Aphrodite appeared.   
  
"Hey warrior babes! What's up?" Aphrodite asked. She smiled at my baby daughter and waved at her. Dawn waved her chubby little arms to say hello.  
  
"Thank you Aphrodite," Xena said softly. I smiled, I should've know Xena knew which goddess gave her the gift.  
  
"You're welcome," She said with a grin. "Now, I talked the others into it. And I'm the one who gave you the child. Well, Athena and me really worked together and we gave you the child. That was one week ago, so you've got quite a long way to go before you have it."  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked. Aphrodite nodded with a big, silly grin on her face.   
  
"But I'm not gonna tell," She squealed and popped back to wherever she usually goes after a visit with us.  
  
It was then, I realized, I was still naked. I was pretty cold, so I put my clothes on, put my daughter's diaper and clothes on her, and Xena and I sat there with her. We played with the baby, and I saw that look of happiness on Xena's face that I always loved to see. That meant that Xena was happy and nothing was going to keep her from getting what she wanted. A child, a child who was going to be in the world in nine months. It was so exciting for me. It had to be overwhelmingly exciting for Xena!  
  
  
Part 26  
  
Just that day, the same day Xena found out her wonderful news, we ran into Hercules and Iolaus. I knew Iolaus still had a big crush on me, and I wasn't sure how Hercules felt about Xena. But, they saw us, me carrying Dawn, and we had big grins on our faces. Well, not Dawn. She was sleeping on my shoulder and drooling all over my arm.  
  
"Xena, Gabrielle, hey!" Hercules said.  
  
"Hey you two," Iolaus said with a smile  
  
"Hey!" Xena and I exclaimed in unison. We took turns hugging Iolaus and Hercules. They both were wondering about the baby I was holding. So, I explained.  
  
"This is my daughter, Dawn," I said.  
  
"And where might the lucky guy be that fathered the child?" Iolaus asked with a smile.  
  
"Dead," I said, clearing my throat.  
  
"Oh. I'm . . . sorry," Iolaus said. I nodded.  
  
"It's okay," I said. Iolaus smiled at me and touched my little girl's cheek.  
  
"And guess what?" Xena asked with a big goofy grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Hercules asked.   
  
"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wow!" Iolaus exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations," Hercules said with a smile. Xena nodded and she smiled again.  
  
"Don't ask me who the father is. Talk to your sister. She knows," Xena said with a chuckle. Hercules looked strangely at Xena and then he smiled.  
  
We all talked for awhile and then split paths. Xena and I left with Dawn, and we were looking for Argo who had gone off to graze somewhere.  
  
"Xena! Gabby!" came a voice from behind. We turned and saw Joxer. He hurried up to us. He looked at Dawn, who was making a nice pool of drool on my arm by now, and he smiled. "Sorry I didn't find you guys sooner. She's beautiful Gabby. Looks just like ya." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you Joxer," I said. He and I walked a ways while Xena walked up front singing softly and smiling. I explained why she was so happy to Joxer and he told her his congratulations.   
  
That night, after we found Argo, we made up camp and Xena fell right to sleep with a happy grin on her face. I soon fell asleep with my little baby by my side. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Joxer staring at me with that lovesick grin on his face.  
  
  
  
Part 27  
  
Xena was now one month pregnant, and Dawn was six months old. Joxer wasn't with us at the moment. He was visiting Meg back at her place. He said he'd catch up to us soon.  
  
The warrior princess was feeling her first bouts of morning nausea now, and she looked miserable. She knew that soon, she'd have to give up her leather and armor, at least until after the baby's birth.   
  
"So, Xena," I asked. "How are you feeling?" She looked at me, her eyes bloodshot, dark rings around her eyes, her face pale and she gave me a warning glare. I smiled cheerily, I knew she could knock me upside the head if she wanted to.  
  
"Don't worry, Xena. Knowing you, you'll probably be over this soon enough," I said. I then offered her some water in a wineskin and her face turned a pale shade of green. "Suit yourself." I said with a grin.   
  
It was later that day that I looked at Xena, who was riding atop Argo, and I grinned. She was asleep. I remembered the feeling.   
  
We were on our way to Perdicus' grave. I wanted to take Dawn there so she could be close to her father. I wanted to sit there with her and remember him.  
  
We reached the grave just before noon and Xena was now awake. Dawn was riding up on the horse with her and I was walking with my staff, swinging it about and practicing. I finally put my staff up and reached up to take my baby into my arms. Xena stayed with Argo, and I walked over to the grave. I saw his name inscribed on the wooden marker that was crafted for his grave. I sat there with the baby and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
"Hi Perdicus," I said. I sniffled. "Look how much our baby's grown. I'm sure you can see her from where you are. Well, if you can't, they say the dead can hear our thoughts, and my thoughts are telling you that she's beautiful and growing. She's more precious by the minute. Gods, she is so precious. She's the most wonderful creature in the world. I miss you Perdicus." I let the baby lay there, on the ground for a moment, and I stood and walked over to Xena, drying the tears off my face. "Do you think he heard me?" Xena and I looked over at my baby lying beside Perdicus' grave playing with the flowers that were planted there, and we smiled.   
  
"I know he did, Gabrielle," She said. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and then we left with Dawn and headed off, leaving Perdicus' grave.  
  
  
Part 28  
  
After we left Perdicus' grave, Xena and I talked about the future as we walked. She had let Argo graze, and I was carrying my daughter in one arm, my staff in the other, and Xena was walking beside me.  
  
"Xena, what do you think you're going to have? A boy or a girl?" I asked. She shrugged with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"I don't know. See, I would compare this pregnancy with when I was pregnant with Solan, but I never really paid attention to it back then, plus, I'm only one month along in this one," Xena explained. I nodded at her reasoning.  
  
"Well, if you had to guess?" I asked. She looked thoughtfully for a moment.   
  
"If I had to guess, I think I'd say it's a boy," she said. "I don't know yet. It could very well be a girl, because, after all, Aphrodite was a big factor in this. I think she is the one who was allowed to give me the child. I think the other gods were, but since she was so close to us, I think she persuaded them. So, she could've made it a girl because you know how she loves pink and dresses and all of those girly things," she explained. I nodded again.  
  
"Well, hey, let's set up camp. Dawn's tired, and so am I. You look tired, Xena," I said.   
  
"Okay," She said with a smile. We found Argo and took her to a tree, tethered her reins to it and set up camp. I put the baby down after Xena fell asleep, and I went out to a nearby lake for a cold, midnight swim.   
  
The water was exhilarating. I felt coldness surround me, and I shivered. I didn't mind after a few minutes, and I swam. I thought about the past month. Xena had been so happy, compared to the completely erratic, obsessed woman she was just as she prayed to the gods to bless her with a child.  
  
I wondered what that child of hers was going to be like. I knew that the gods had to have admired Xena's beauty, so I was sure they made it with black hair and blue eyes. But, I wondered what the child would be like. Did the gods give it powers? That was highly doubtful. Did they make it evil? Very doubtful. I just hope they made it with the good heart of it's mother, and the, well, maybe a better sense of humor. Man, I tell you, Xena can sometimes be very . . . well boring when it comes to jokes. Oh well, that's another thing I love about her. I get to tell all the jokes.  
  
I got out of the water and I went back to camp. I brushed my hair out of tangles for about an hour. I watched the fire dance. I smiled and watched little figures forming at the top of the fire where the flames danced. The smoke poured up into the sky and I watched with fascination.   
  
After a few minutes, I looked over at a sleeping Xena. I could see by the firelight that she was smiling. I knew she was dreaming about her baby.  
  
Part 29  
  
With Dawn, now 7 months old, and Xena, now 2 months pregnant, my life was crazy! Xena was having morning nausea daily, and Dawn was about to start crawling. She was developing quickly! Xena hadn't gained any weight yet. Well, if she had, it was not visible.   
  
Each morning I woke up to the birds chirping, the sun shining, and Xena vomiting. Then, my daughter started to cry when she was hungry, and I'd chop up and mash up fruit and feed it to her. Dawn loved fruit.  
  
Xena had been very tired lately, very sick, but she was still able to kick ass.  
  
For instance, the other day she was riding Argo and I was walking, carrying my daughter and my staff. A group of thugs came to us, and although Xena felt like getting sick, she jumped off the horse, and I jumped into action, my baby sleeping on my shoulder the whole time. I beat the crap out of some of those guys. I'd, by then, gotten pretty good at managing a staff with one arm free and the other one holding my daughter.   
  
Xena pummeled most of them, and then threw up on one of them. It wasn't pretty, but hey, at least she felt better afterward.   
  
Well, Xena was still asleep when I woke up. She had a bucket by her bedroll; that was my idea after two days in a row, getting thrown up on. I bought her that bucket, happily, and for only a dinar!   
  
I got up, stretched, yawned, went over and used the bushes, and then I took a nice bath in the lake. My baby was still asleep when I got out of the water. I took this as an opportunity, so I took my staff and went out and practiced my skills. I liked pretending that the tree was Callisto. It made me feel better. So, I practiced to my heart's content.  
  
About an hour later, I walked back to camp and saw Xena leaning over her bucket. I cringed a bit and then saw my little girl sitting up. I smiled at her and waved at her. She grinned and waved her chubby little arms at me and that made me grin.  
  
"So, Xena," I started. "How do you feel this morning?" Xena looked up from the bucket and snarled at me. I smiled sweetly and picked up Dawn. I carried her around. I realized she needed a diaper change, so I found a clean cloth diaper and changed her diaper. I gave her some fruit and went to the lake to wash the dirty one.   
  
A bit later, I went back to camp, and Xena carried her bucket off, dumped it, took it to the lake, washed it, and then jumped in the lake and took a bath.  
  
  
  
Part 30   
  
Evening fell fast that night. Soon, Xena was asleep, Dawn was asleep, and I was asleep. Usually, I'm not fortunate to remember my dreams, but on that night, it was a dream that I remembered clearly.  
  
I was walking through Potaedia carrying my daughter. My beautiful baby girl was sleeping on my shoulder, but waking up. I smiled at her and continued to walk for a while. Soon, I was walking, and she was alert and looking around with a grin on her face.   
  
I kept walking, and I soon found my destination. I found a small home and I somehow knew who lived there. The door opened, and that handsome face, my husband's face was visible. Perdicus smiled at me, and his eyes transfixed on mine. I smiled at him.  
  
"Perdicus," I said. He continued to smile at me. I remembered our daughter and I looked at her in my arms. I smiled at her.   
  
"Gabrielle," He said. "Morpheus has blessed you with the chance to see me." I nodded. Perdicus looked at the baby in my arms. He smiled at her. I walked closer to Perdicus.   
  
"This is our baby girl. Her name is Dawn," I said. He nodded.  
  
"I know. I've heard your prayers, Gabrielle. She's even more beautiful that I thought. She looks just like you with her red hair and her green eyes. She's so beautiful." Perdicus said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Since we're here, together in this dreamscape, would you like to hold her?" I asked my dead husband. He nodded. I handed our baby girl to him, and he held her like she was a fragile mirror. "She won't break. We're in a dreamscape. We can't be hurt." Perdicus held our daughter in his arms and smiled at her. He walked over and sat down on the porch of the house. He put her on knee and bounced her like he'd seen fathers do before. I sat down next to them and put my arm around him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and I smiled.  
  
"Are you happy Gabrielle?" he asked. "With Xena?" I nodded.  
  
"She's helping me through your death, Perdicus. She's the best friend I could've ever asked for. She, she delivered my daughter, I will deliver her child, and we help each other through each day and night. She helped me mourn you, Perdicus," I said. He nodded.  
  
"I just want you and our baby to be happy. If you're happy with her, then I'm happy," he said. I smiled, and all I remember then was waking up. I sat up and it was still dark. I looked over at Xena who had her bucket nearby, then I looked over at my daughter who was sleeping and sucking on one of her feet and I smiled.   
  
I lay back down onto my bedroll, and hoped I'd be taken back to Perdicus in my dreams.  
  
Part 31  
  
Xena was now 3 months pregnant, and Dawn was 8 months old. Xena's belly was beginning to grow. She was no longer wearing leather and armor. Instead, she wore a beautiful black dress that had room in the belly to grow well into her last month. It was tight around the bust, and the sleeves were long and went down to her wrists. Her sword, chakram, breast dagger, and whip were all safely secure on Argo's saddle.   
  
"Gabrielle, what do you say we have a really lazy day?" Xena asked with a yawn as we walked, I carried Dawn, and she led Argo by the reins.  
  
"A lazy day?" I asked. She nodded with a yawn. "Sounds good to me," Xena smiled at me. She'd gotten over her morning nausea just a couple of weeks before, but I still made her have the bucket nearby just in case.   
  
"There's a nice big shady area up ahead. That way we can relax in the shade but still feel the warmth of the sun. It's breathtaking," She said. I smiled and put my staff through a loop on the saddle and watched as Xena tied the horse to a post. We sat down and Xena leaned against the tree. Dawn crawled around in the grass, and I lay down in the grass.   
  
"This is really nice," I said softly.   
  
"Yeah. I've loved this place since I was a kid. I used to climb this tree when it was really little. I was like eight years old and I thought it was such a big accomplishment," she said with a faint smile.  
  
"Well, you've had many accomplishments over the years, my friend," I said. I brushed my long hair out of my face and sat up long enough to pull it behind my back. I lay back down, staring at my beautiful friend. She made pregnancy look beautiful. She handled it with grace, and she still looked more beautiful than ever. Motherhood definitely became her.  
  
"I suppose," She said. "I think my greatest accomplishment was Solan."   
  
"When are we going to go see him?" I asked. "He'll want to know about the baby." She nodded.   
  
"I was planning on a visit really soon," she said. "Gods, he's such a wonderful kid. He's just so, so perfect!" She smiled widely with pride of her son.  
  
"You look really beautiful Xena," I said. She sighed and shrugged. "I'm serious. You handle pregnancy really well."  
  
"So did you, Gabrielle," She said. I looked over at Dawn and she looked up and me and grinned from where she was at. I couldn't believe that she was getting so big! My little girl was growing up so fast! She was trying to crawl away and play hide-and-seek.  
  
"Oh no you don't little lady. You're staying right here," I said as I picked up my daughter and sat her on my tummy. I was still lying on the ground at the time and she started to reach for my hair. Luckily, it was tucked behind my head, or she would've pulled it all out by its roots.   
  
"Oh goody, the hair-pulling stage," I said.   
  
"Oh gods. Now I know what I have to look forward to." Xena said with a chuckle. I looked at her and we both laughed.  
  
  
Part 32  
  
Four-month-pregnant Xena was sleeping on one particular night while I was playing with my nine-month-old daughter. My baby's hair was still very red, her eyes very green, and her smile as bright as the sunshine.   
  
I'd look over at Xena every once in awhile and I'd see her with her hands on her belly and a smile on her face. She would hum a soft tune, and I'd know that she was anxiously awaiting her baby's arrival.  
  
I put my baby girl down to bed, then, and I went to sleep.  
  
When I woke, Xena was sitting there with Dawn in her lap. She was tickling the baby's feet and Dawn was laughing and giggling. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at them. I smiled because my baby was laughing and giggling, and Xena was smiling because she was going to be a mother one-day and have a little one like this.  
  
We set out on the road at high noon. Xena was riding Argo, I was riding behind her on Argo, and Xena was holding Dawn.   
  
"Xena," I started. "Can you believe that soon, you're going to have a baby? I mean, it's just so neat for me, because the new child of the warrior princess will be born."  
  
"I know," she said patting her stomach.   
  
"Where to next?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to visit Solan," she said. I smiled and we headed for Caliopus' village.   
  
I rode on the horse with Xena the whole time until we reached a group of meatheads that looked tough, but Xena and I figured that we could take them. Xena ripped the sides of her dress just a bit at the bottom to give her more room to kick around. We dismounted and I hid my little girl in a nearby place that I could reach in one second if one of those guys tried to hurt her.  
  
The first man ran for us, the other guys stood in a line waiting to fight. I thought that was pretty funny. He headed for Xena, and she took her sword, hit him in the shins, and he fell forward. The second man came for us as the first hit the ground. I took my staff, swung it hard and hit him over the head with it. Xena was watching me, I knew she was. By the look on her face, she was impressed by my skills.  
  
"I've been practicing," I said with a smile. She chuckled as the third man came for her and Xena hit him in the stomach really hard. She did a flip into the air.  
  
"YIYIYIYYIYIYI!" she called and knocked him in the back with her feet. The fourth man, the final man came for us both. He swung his sword low at Xena, and she had a startled look upon her face. I hit him in the back with my staff, and Xena kicked him back and he hit the ground.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked Xena as she still had that startled look on her face. She nodded, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"Xena, what happened?" I asked. I walked over, listening as I got my daughter into my arms and walked back over to Xena.  
  
"He almost cut my stomach," She said.   
  
"But you're okay," I said with concern. I looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, but he nearly cut my stomach. He could've killed my baby, Gabrielle," She said. I hugged her with my daughter in my arms.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "Everything will be okay, Xena. You'll see." I put an arm around Xena and walking with her back to the horse. "Let's go see Solan."  
  
  
  
Part 33  
  
We stopped off at Amphipolis just before we headed to see Solan. Xena was going to tell her mother about her son, tell her about the pregnancy, and I was going to show off my baby daughter.   
  
We arrived in Amphipolis, and Xena was going to stop by the tavern first, but she put Argo in the stables, then she and I walked toward the tomb where Lyceus was buried instead. I carried Dawn in my arms and we all entered the tomb. I stood at the entrance as Xena walked over to her brother's sarcophagus. I held my sleeping daughter and watched, observed, and listened as Xena talked to her brother.  
  
"Gods, it's been awhile since I've been here," she said. "A lot has changed. Gabrielle is, well, she's the best friend I've ever had." I smiled as she said that, feeling touched that she brought me up in her prayers. "She's got a baby now. Little Dawn is a beautiful baby. She's just so perfect because she's just like her mother." I felt myself get choked up and my eyes were a bit teary. "Now, I'm going to have a baby. I don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl, I don't know what I'm going to name it, for sure, yet, but I do know that it'll be loved, and I'll tell him or her about you, my brother, their Uncle Lyceus."   
  
I didn't hear much more after that, but I did hear footsteps. I had my staff ready in one arm just in case, but it turned out to be Toris, Xena's brother. I smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded. Xena turned to see her brother.  
  
"Toris," She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and she hugged him awkwardly.   
  
"What was this you were telling our brother?" Toris asked.  
  
"Come on. I want to tell you and mom at the same time," Xena said. She had a huge smile on her face, and I followed her and her brother to Cyrene's tavern, Dawn sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder.   
  
We all hurried into Cyrene's tavern and saw Cyrene sitting at a table, counting dinars. The place was empty, except for this group and Cyrene.  
  
"Xena!" Cyrene exclaimed. She hurried over to her daughter and gave her a big hug. She noticed the warrior princess' swollen belly. She gave her a surprised look and a smile. "Congratulations!" She then hugged her daughter again, looked at me, and smiled. "You have a baby. Congratulations too!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said with a smile.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Toris exclaimed. "Xena, I'm going to be an uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, well, see . . . you're already . . ." Xena started.  
  
"So, who's your special someone?" Cyrene asked. Xena just sighed.  
  
"Can we not talk about that right now?" Xena asked, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. She wanted to tell them about Solan. I sat down at the counter, or bar, if you will, with my daughter in my arms and watched on.  
  
"Okay," Cyrene said with a small frown. Toris looked confused.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Xena?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. See, you said you were going to be an uncle. Well, you already are, and mom, you're a grandmother," Xena said. "I have a son and his name is Solan."  
  
  
Part 34  
  
"You have a son?" Toris asked. Xena nodded.  
  
"I have a grandson? Well, where is he?" Cyrene asked.  
  
"He's living with the centaurs. He's in good hands, mom," Xena said. I just stood there, watching the exchange between Xena, Xena's brother, and their mother.  
  
"The centaurs? He should be with you, sister," Toris said. I could tell he had something to hide. I didn't know what for sure yet.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Xena asked. Apparently, she knew he was hiding something too.  
  
"Nothing. I just think that this family should be together. Not some living here, some traveling the world, and some living with centaurs, for the gods sakes!" Toris exclaimed angrily.   
  
"I should've know that you wouldn't understand," Xena said.  
  
"I do understand," Toris said in a softer tone. "It's just that this is the first time in a long time that our family's been together. But, now you say you've got a son out there. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm nervous about him living with the . . . well, away from here."  
  
"Mother, what do you think?" Xena asked, turning to her mother. Cyrene hugged her daughter.  
  
"Bring my grandson for a visit sometime," She said with a smile. Xena smiled and hugged her mother back. Xena looked at Toris and hugged him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't have anything to hide. I wasn't quite sure about it, but Xena looked so happy because Toris then reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Later that evening, Xena and I were riding atop Argo, Xena was holding Dawn, and I decided to do something dangerous. I had practiced it before but never really attempted it. I planted my staff firmly in the ground beside the horse, and I did a sideways flip off and landed firmly on my feet. Xena stopped Argo and looked at me with wide eyes.   
  
"Gabrielle?!" she exclaimed. "What in Tartarus . . ."  
  
"Impressed?" I asked sweetly. Seeing that I wasn't hurt, Xena decided to make me feel special for a bit because I did something dangerous. Sounds like something I would've done when we first met, just to prove I could handle the traveling life, the warrior's life. Right before she was about to yell at me, her face softened and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm impressed," She said with a grin. I smiled back, knowing she'd done that to make me feel good about it, and I walked alongside the horse for awhile until we reached a place to set up camp. We went to sleep that night knowing that in the morning, we'd be heading out to tell Solan that he was getting a baby brother or sister.  
  
  
Part 35  
  
By the next evening, we found Caliopus' village, and we saw Solan playing outside with the centaur boys. Xena had told me he's thirteen years old. I looked at Xena as she tied Argo to a post and she had a smile on her face. I walked beside Xena and I carried Dawn in my arms. My staff was back on the horse, but I knew I wouldn't need it because this was a very friendly village.  
  
"Solan!" Xena called. Solan turned around and saw Xena and I and he smiled. He ran over to us and he hugged Xena.  
  
"Mother!" he exclaimed. He looked at me and then hugged me. "Gabrielle!" He smiled at Dawn and touched her little face. "You're back!" He looked at Xena's stomach, the back up into her eyes.  
  
"Solan, there's something I have to tell you," Xena said. "You're going to be a brother." Solan's eyes went wide.  
  
"Really?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yep. In about five months," She said. Solan smiled again.   
  
"That's great!" he exclaimed. Xena smiled. Soon, her face became serious.  
  
"Xena?" I asked.  
  
"Gabrielle, give Dawn to Solan." She said. I furrowed my brow at Xena, but handed my daughter to Solan. "Okay, Solan, now, you do as I say, okay?"  
  
"Okay, mother," Solan said.   
  
"All right. I want you to go find the safest place you know, you're good at that right?" Xena asked. Solan nodded.  
  
"You stay there and I'll come find you when everything is okay," Xena said.  
  
"Okay," Solan said.  
  
"Go," Xena said. Solan hurried off with Dawn in his arms.  
  
"Xena, what in Tartarus is going on?" I asked.   
  
"All hell is about to break loose," she said. "Caliopus!" Caliopus galloped over to the warrior princess.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"We're about to be ambushed."  
  
  
Part 36  
  
Caliopus went to get all of the centaurs prepared for battle while I ran to Argo and got my staff. Xena drew her sword and her chakram, and once the centaur children were safe with their human mothers, the centaurs had on their armor and weapons, and Xena and Gabrielle stood up front with Caliopus as the enemy came up over the hill.  
  
I thought that it may have been a few men, but I should've trusted Xena's instinct.   
  
"How many are there?" I asked Xena. She looked over at them for a moment.  
  
"300," She said. "Let's go kick ass." I had no idea, at the beginning of that day that we were going to be in a war at the end of the day. The sun was setting, and just as you could see it no more over the mountains, Xena ran forward. "CHARGE!!!" I ran after Xena, Caliopus galloping farther ahead because of his long stride. The centaurs behind us came forward, careful not to trample Xena and I.   
  
With one swift swing of my staff, I took down 2 of the warriors at once. I swung around, knocking down another with a swift thrust into his abdomen. I did a high kick to his face and he fell down. I would glance over at Xena from time to time and see her throw her chakram out and catch it a minute later. I'd see her plunge her sword into unsuspecting enemies' backs, and do high flips as warriors would try to kick her in the stomach. I was worried. I was worried about Xena and I was worried about Solan and Dawn. I couldn't focus with them on my mind.   
  
I would see centaurs falling around me, I'd then see the enemy fall too as a centaur fell on him. All of the warriors had thick battle helmets on, but you could see faces clearly. But things were going so fast that everything was a blur.   
  
I heard agonizing screams of pain and the sound of a metal blade slicing through skin and bones. I cringed at that, then remembered my first kill. I was angry. I ran through the battle and knocked down the enemy wherever I saw them. I felt my blood boil to the brink I thought I'd pass out and then be killed in the process. I had to keep myself alive for my daughter.   
  
"YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" I heard from the other side of the field. Then I'd see men flying through the air and to their death and I'd know where Xena was. I did see one man though. One man standing at the top of the hill. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. His skin was pale from what I could see. He was yelling something. Yelling to stop the attack, but nobody could hear him. I ran, ran for the hill, and then I saw him run, as if he knew me.  
  
  
Part 37  
  
I ran up the hill, needing to follow this man. I saw him turn to face me, and he ran back to the hill, down the hill, and into battle.  
  
"GAAAABRIIIIIEEEELLLL!!" I heard Xena call.  
  
"XENA!" I screamed. I ran down into battle, thinking Xena was hurt. I had temporarily forgotten about the man, who I had followed, who now was standing the middle of battle not fighting, just standing there. I found Xena. "Xena? Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine. I couldn't find you!" she exclaimed as she kicked a man in the groin.   
  
"I was . . ." I started. "The leader . . . he ran . . . but he's around here somewhere now," I said. Xena furrowed her brow and plunged her sword into an enemy who was coming up behind her.  
  
"That's odd." She said as she kicked an upcoming enemy in the face.   
  
"Come on. Let's find him." I said. She nodded just as we heard a loud scream. Xena's eyes went wide.  
  
"CALIOPUS!" she screamed. Xena ran and I ran after her. I saw her stop, and I stopped beside her. Caliopus was lying there dead. A tear ran down Xena's cheek. She looked at me. "Help me." she said. She tried to lift the massive centaur and I helped her. The most we could do in the middle of battle was drag him, knocking down enemies in our way.   
  
We dragged the dead centaur over into a clearing and went back into battle. We saw the man who killed him. Caliopus sword was sticking into his stomach. I knew they'd killed each other at the same time. Xena ran over to the man, ready to strangle his last breath from him. The man collapsed and Xena and I ran to him. Xena knelt down and froze in place. I looked at her and dropped to my knees as well. Tears were streaming down Xena's face. I looked down at the body, my eyes went wide, and I spoke.  
  
"Toris . . ."  
  
  
  
Part 38  
  
The battle ended soon, and some of the centaurs died, but the enemy was overpowered, and they retreated. Xena and I had taken Caliopus back to a pyre to have his body prepared to be burned. The other centaur casualties were going to be burned as well. All of the centaur children and their mothers were brought back to the village. I was still worried about Solan and Dawn, but I knew Solan would keep them safe and wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby.  
  
Xena and I had dragged Toris' body back behind a bush, and taken one of the men on his side hostage. Xena wanted to know why in Tartarus, her brother, who knew that she had made peace with the centaurs, and had a son living there, would attack the village.  
  
When we were alone, Xena put the pinch on the captured man.   
  
"Why in Tartarus were you attacking the village, and who was your leader?" Xena asked with fury.  
  
"We . . . we were following orders . . . from our leader, Toris. But, he . . . he decided to cancel the attack . . . we didn't listen. He joined us . . . reluctantly!" Xena then released the pinch and stared at the man angrily. She gave him to two centaurs who took him away.  
  
"What will we tell Solan?" I asked. Xena shrugged, and then she looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to do. Where is Solan going to stay?" Xena asked.  
  
"With us," I suggested. Xena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"If he wants to go. He can go, but I don't want him going if he doesn't want to," Xena said. I nodded.   
  
"That's fair," I said. I went out with my staff in hand to look for Solan and Dawn, and Xena took her brother's body away, and had a private ceremony, and burned his body, putting his ashes in an urn and then she sent them to Amphipolis to put them in the family mausoleum.  
  
As I searched, the dawn approached. I could see the sun coming up over the mountains now, it'd been hours since the battle had begun and ended, but to me, it seemed like just a few moments.   
  
"Solan!" I called. "Solan!" I walked around for awhile and then heard my daughter's whimpers. I saw Solan get out from behind a bush.  
  
"Gabrielle," He said. I ran to him, took my baby out of his arms, and hugged her to me. I hugged Solan as well. "Is my mother okay?"  
  
"She's fine." I said with a smile.  
  
"And Caliopus?" he asked. I looked to the ground.  
  
"Let's go find your mother," I said. I walked away with my daughter in my arms and Solan following close behind, fearing the worst, and I knew that he should've been. Because he was about to hear the awful news.  
  
  
  
Part 39  
  
I walked with Dawn in my arms and Solan by my side, back to the village, and was then greeted by Xena. It was morning now, so the sun was shining beautifully as if there hadn't been an ugly battle. We saw Xena sitting on a bench beside Caliopus' hut. She was leaning back against the hut, she looked so sad, so tired.  
  
"Xena," I said as we walked up to her. She looked at us. She hugged me and she hugged Solan. Dawn, lay asleep in my arms. I took the baby into the hut, put her down on a little bed, probably which Solan slept on as a baby, and joined Xena and Solan outside.  
  
"Mother," Solan said. "What happened to Caliopus? Why isn't he here?" Xena had tears in her eyes, and she sat down on the bench, I stood there with my staff, and Solan sat down next to his mother.  
  
"There was a big battle, Solan. The enemy, there were many of them, and even Caliopus . . . even he couldn't handle them."  
  
"Is he . . ." Solan started with tears in his eyes. Xena nodded, and I sat there, watching both of their hearts break, and my heart was breaking for them.  
  
"He's gone sweetheart," Xena said. Solan started to cry. Xena hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise you, it'll be okay."  
  
"How do I know that!" Solan exclaimed pulling away from his mother. "You left me here, and now the only person who ever took care of me is dead! You didn't want me, so who do I go to now?" Solan realized what he'd said and he saw the hurt in Xena's face and in her eyes. "Oh gods, mother. I'm . . . I'm sorry." He started to cry again. Xena hugged him again. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry!"  
  
"I know sweetheart. You're just angry. You have every right to be angry at me. I left you here, but I never stopped yearning to see you sweetheart. I love you Solan, and I've always loved you. I always will," Xena said. I was choked up as it was, but that put me over the edge, and I started to cry.  
  
"I love you too mother. I love you too," Solan said. I looked at Xena and she halfway smiled at me, I smiled at her and nodded, understanding that she wanted to be alone with her son. I went inside the hut to sit with my daughter. I had no idea what Xena and Solan were talking about, but I knew I'd find out sooner or later.  
  
Obviously it was sooner. This was going to be the most touching thing I'd ever heard out of that boy's mouth.   
  
Xena and Solan walked into the hut together. Both had stopped crying now, and I knew something was going to be said to make me start crying.  
  
"Well, we've figured out Solan's arrangements as far as where he's going to live," Xena said. I nodded then.   
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"Solan is going to travel with us for a few days until we get to Athens. He's going to go to the Academy for Bards," Xena said. I felt my heart skip a beat. I was so surprised!  
  
"I want to be a bard, just like you, Gabrielle," Solan said. I felt tears forming in my eyes again as I hugged the boy. "And thirteen is just the right age to get in. Besides, my father spoke to them a few years ago, and they said I'd have no problem getting in." Solan and I pulled away from each other and smiled.  
  
"I'm honored that you want to be a bard. How does your mom feel about this?" I asked as I looked to Xena.  
  
"Mother is fine with it," He said. Xena nodded. I smiled and wiped the tears away. "I just need some time to say goodbye to my friends, and to say goodbye to Caliopus. I know he'll be able to hear me," I nodded again and Xena nodded.  
  
We left the next morning all packed and ready to go. Xena rode Argo, I walked with my baby in my arms, and Solan walked beside me. I knew these next few days were going to be interesting, helping Solan get through this hard time in his life, and helping Xena mourn the death of her brother, who's ashes were probably halfway to Amphipolis by now. Xena told me before we left that she didn't want to tell Solan about who killed Caliopus unless he asked because it was going to be difficult for him to understand that his own uncle killed Caliopus. So, we decided not to tell him unless he wanted to be told. But I knew we'd all help each other help. We could do it. I knew we could.  
  
Part 40  
  
The next couple of days were tense. We all kept to ourselves for the most part, but at night, we'd lay under the stars and look up at them and talk about what it'd be like to be up there, looking down on the earth. Solan had told us that he didn't want to know who killed Caliopus, but we did tell him that Xena's brother did have something to do with it. We explained some things and Solan would nod as if he understood. He said he didn't want to know if his Uncle Toris had actually killed Caliopus or not, but he thanked us for telling him that much.  
  
We stopped in Amphipolis late at night, and we went to Cyrene's tavern.  
  
"This is where your grandmother lives," I whispered to Solan. He nodded. Xena opened to the door to an empty tavern and we saw Cyrene cleaning off tables and we heard her humming a sad tune.   
  
"Mother." Xena said softly. Cyrene stopped what she was doing and put everything down. She turned and saw us and she smiled. She hurried over to Xena and hugged her, she had tears in her eyes, and then she hugged me and kissed baby Dawn's cheek. Dawn giggled. Cyrene looked at the boy standing next to Xena.  
  
"You're Solan?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Hello grandmother," He said. Cyrene smiled and hugged him. Xena was clearly happy that they took such a liking to each other.  
  
We stayed overnight at the inn so Solan and his grandmother could talk. He told her about all of the wonderful things he wanted to do when he was a man, like travel the world as a bard, become a warrior as well, but his writing would come before his fighting.  
  
Xena and I listened to him tell tales of his childhood to Cyrene and we all listened with fascination.  
  
After I had put Dawn down to bed and Solan had fallen asleep, Xena and I talked with Cyrene about Toris, and we all decided that it was best not to mention his name again while Solan was with us. We just didn't want it to slip out that Toris had directly killed Caliopus, although Solan did know that Caliopus had killed Toris.  
  
We headed out the next morning, heading out to take Solan to Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards.  
  
  
Part 41  
  
Before we knew it, Solan was at the academy, Dawn was already over a year old, 14 months old to be exact, and Xena was nine months pregnant. Dawn was crawling, sitting, standing, walking, and now was getting into the habit of running all over the place. Xena couldn't catch her anymore. Her dress now bulged out farther in front because of her protruding belly. Her leather and armor were waiting for her in the saddlebags on Argo's back. Her weapons were in there too because she didn't feel like carrying them around now.   
  
My staff stayed on the side of the saddle in a loop, which I'm sure Argo didn't like because often, I'd look back and find it laying in the middle of the road.  
  
On this day, Xena and I were lying low. We didn't want Xena to have to fight and kick ass while she was in labor. I knew she'd be able to do it, so did she, but she just didn't want to. We knew her time was coming closer because she was breathing heavier and was more uncomfortable than usual. I was holding Dawn, who now wore a little blue dress. She was quite the looker for a one-year-old baby. She had the greenest eyes and the most beautiful red locks that I'd ever seen. Sometimes people would comment on how beautiful she was . . . they were strangers, but they always smiled and waved when they'd see my beautiful baby. It was pretty nice.  
  
Xena was walking and guiding Argo, I was walking beside Xena, and I was carrying Dawn who was pulling at my hair. I was thinking of getting a hair cut so it'd be harder for her to pull. I wasn't sure yet if I was gonna do it, but it was seriously being considered.  
  
Xena had this look of shock on her face when she stopped in the middle of the road. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her eyes wide.  
  
"Xena?" I asked.  
  
"Umm . . ." she said.   
  
"Xena, what is it?" I asked. She pointed to her belly.  
  
"Water . . ." she started.  
  
"You want some water?" I asked reaching for the wineskin full of water. She shook her head.  
  
"No, my water just broke," she said quietly. My eyes went wide and I nearly lost my grip on my daughter cause she was squirming in my arms. But I maintained control. I looked at Xena's belly and back up at her.  
  
"Okay. Should we go sit down?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Somewhere with a big, strong, sturdy tree," she directed. I nodded. She handed me her dagger. I looked at her strangely. "It's to cut the cord with after the blood stops pulsing." I nodded in understanding and we walked around, trying to find a place for Xena to give birth.  
  
  
  
  
Part 42  
  
Xena and I found a very strong oak tree for her to lean on during birth. Xena sat down and removed her boots and undergarments in order to prepare. She left her dress on though. I was watching her closely and holding my daughter in my arms at the same time.   
  
At that moment, Aphrodite appeared.  
  
"Aphrodite!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xena asked in misery. Aphrodite just smiled.  
  
"Hey, I played a major roll in this, I gave you that baby with the help of the other gods, so, I'm here to see what your baby or babies . . . looks like," Aphrodite said.  
  
"Whoa . . . whoa, babies? Plural?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"There's always a possibility," She said. Xena moaned in agony.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you guys?" Aphrodite asked. I nodded. I handed Dawn to her.  
  
"Please watch her. She shouldn't be here right now," I said. Aphrodite nodded, and took Dawn off with her somewhere. Then, Xena and I felt ourselves disappearing from the woods. We also heard Argo whinny. We closed our eyes for a moment and found ourselves in an empty room. Xena was on the bed, I was sitting at the edge of the bed, and Aphrodite was sitting in big lounge chair holding a sleeping Dawn.  
  
"What's . . . going . . . on?" Xena asked between pants.  
  
"I just want you to be comfy Xena," Aphrodite said. I looked over at two cradles lying beside the bed. I looked at Aphrodite. "Well, there's always a possibility that we did a bit too much as Xena was impregnated. We could've accidentally put two in there if we used too much power, but there's absolutely no way she's having triplets." I just nodded and smiled and looked at Xena.  
  
"Gabrielle," She panted. I looked at her sweetly.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Could you rub my feet?" she asked with a painful moan. I nodded and gritted my teeth.  
  
"Sure," I said. I knew this was gonna be one long labor.  
  
Part 43  
  
It was many hours into Xena's labor before she knew it was time to push. She kept asking where her weapons were, just in case she needed them, like for instance, if someone barged in. Aphrodite kept telling her that they were on Argo's saddlebag with my staff. Argo was out grazing in the fields.  
  
I was getting blankets ready and Xena had been so warm that she had taken off her dress and was now covered by a blanket, her knees up, and her legs spread, and I was checking to see if the baby was coming.  
  
"Okay Xena, I see the baby's head. I see it Xena. Just breathe," I said with a concerned look. Xena breathed and pushed again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. I was hoping that nobody else was in the building, because I knew they'd be complaining. Luckily nobody came into the room.  
  
I got the dagger that Xena had handed to me earlier ready, and I was ready to cut Xena's child's cord. I checked Xena again, and the head was sliding out of her. Aphrodite was sitting back in the chair, still, and holding Dawn.   
  
"Come on Xena." I said. "Push! Push!" Xena pushed again, and I lightly touched the baby's head, ready to guide it out.   
  
"What does . . . it look like?" Xena panted. I smiled.  
  
"A lot like you, but bald," I informed her. This baby had no hair on its head. I thought it funny because Xena had the thickest black hair that I'd ever seen.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again. The baby's head was now completely out, and Xena pushed again.   
  
"There's a shoulder, and another shoulder. Come on . . . push Xena!" I urged. The baby's abdomen was out and I waited until the blood stopped pulsing, which happened to occur before the baby came completely out. I sliced the cord and separated the baby from Xena, and then the baby slid out of her and into my arms.  
  
  
Part 44  
  
"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, handing Xena her new baby. I felt so much happiness inside, I couldn't even imagine how happy Xena was. "It's a boy!" Xena grinned widely and took a blanket I offered her, and she wrapped her son up in it. Aphrodite smiled and grinned.   
  
"Congratulations! He's beautiful!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "He has absolutely no hair, but he's so cute!"   
  
"Thanks Aphrodite Thank you for this gift. He's so perfect!" Xena panted as she wiped some filmy stuff off of the baby's face. She groaned painfully and gasped as she felt another pain.   
  
"Oh gods!" I exclaimed. I checked Xena, and saw there was yet another baby, the head was just beginning to show. I knew it was going to be a while. I took the baby from Xena and took him to a little pan of water and washed him up. I put a cloth diaper on him, and wrapped him up warmly in a blanket. I put him down in one of the cradles and went back over to Xena's side.  
  
"See! I told you!" Aphrodite exclaimed happily. Dawn awoke in her arms, and Aphrodite grinned at her. "Hi there cutie!" Dawn giggled and laid her head down on Aphrodite's shoulder and fell back to sleep.   
  
I checked Xena again, and the head was starting to come out.  
  
"Push!" I exclaimed. Xena pushed harder, and then took a deep breath. I smiled. "The head's out."  
  
"What does it look like?" she asked me, for the second time that night.   
  
"Identical to your son. It's even completely bald too!" I exclaimed. Xena laughed, I laughed, and she pushed again.  
  
I couldn't believe, at this moment, the best friend in all the world to me, was giving birth to another baby. I mean, we were prepared for one, but two? Wow! It was exhilarating!   
  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Xena exclaimed. She pushed again, and the baby started to slowly slide out of Xena. When I could see the cord, I waited for the pulsing to stop and I sliced it off, handed Xena a blanket, and started to help the baby slide out of her, and into the world.   
  
  
  
Part 45  
  
The stomach was already out, of course, but right under where the cord had been cut wasn't out yet. But, no matter how hard Xena pushed, the baby wasn't coming out.  
  
"It's stuck Gabrielle, " Xena panted in almost a panic, but she knew she had to stay calm so I'd be calm. Xena's son in the cradle started to cry.   
  
"Aphrodite!" I called. She looked over at me and went over to get the baby. She carried him over to the chair and held him and my daughter while I tried to deliver Xena's next born.   
  
I looked to Xena for instruction.  
  
"Okay . . ." she panted through a contraction. She explained to me how I was to go about freeing the baby, and I knew it was going to be painful for my friend, but it had to be done. I had to reach in beside the baby and search for the foot. I found it and it was stuck behind the pelvic bone. I cringed when I did this and Xena knew it was uncomfortable for me. "You're doing good Gabrielle." I looked at her, worried, and felt the baby come loose. I made sure my hands were waiting there, I already was holding onto the baby as its arms were completely out and its legs were coming out.  
  
"Come on. Push!" I exclaimed. "One more push," I said. My friend nodded, and pushed a final push and the baby slid free.   
  
"Don't tell me! I want to be surprised!" Xena exclaimed. I nodded. I knew she meant to tell me earlier, but she was just in too much pain. I wrapped it in the blanket I'd given to Xena, and let her hold it for a moment. Then I took it and cleaned it off, diapered it, and wrapped it in a fresh blanket like I'd done with the other baby. I took Xena's baby boy that she'd bore first that night out of Aphrodite's arms, and carried the two newborns over to their mother for their first feeding. Xena took her babies and nursed them right then as I sewed her up with some horsehair thread that I'd bought in the market place. Aphrodite and I left the room. Xena was going to find out alone, I understood her, it was a motherly thing, wanting to be surprised about the baby's sex. She knew her first baby was a boy because I told her, but her second baby was a surprise.   
  
Aphrodite walked out of the room into an empty hallway and I washed up in the next room. I then took Dawn into my arms and carried her until she fell asleep yet again.   
  
"Gabrielle, did she have a boy or a girl? The second baby I mean," Aphrodite asked.  
  
"You're a goddess, you should know," I said with a grin.  
  
"I know I told you that I did, but I didn't choose to know with these, because I knew I'd end up telling you, and I didn't want to," She said. I nodded.   
  
"Fair enough," I said with a smile.  
  
Part 46  
  
Believe it or not, that next day, we headed out on the road. I carried Dawn and held my staff, and Xena, who was still wearing the black dress because it was comfortable, was carrying her newborn twins. She walked slowly and led Argo behind her. She was glad that horse could hold all of her leathers and armor and weapons, because she didn't think she could do it at the moment. She had the twins in little slings, tied around her waist and hung from her shoulders. We were going to find Joxer and then go to Solan and show him his new brother and sister.  
  
Xena had named her first-born twin son Gabriel, which touched me deeply inside because she named one of her children after me. Her daughter was named Ivy. Both babies had their mother's beautiful blue eyes, but they were both bald! They were so adorable!   
  
Gabriel wore this little blue one-piece outfit that covered everything but his head. Xena and I had bought an outfit in the market and fixed it so his little hands and feet wouldn't get cold. He wore a little blue hat as well to cover that bald head.   
  
Ivy wore a pretty little green dress that had little green pants to it to cover her diaper. All was covered on her as well except for her head. She even wore a little green bonnet and green booties if you will. Babies feet get cold a lot, so Xena and I made those the night before, a few hours after they were born.   
  
Dawn had taken a liking to the twins. She would pronounce Gabriel's name as Gable and Ivy as, well, Ivy. That wasn't too hard to pronounce anyway.  
  
My daughter was talking up a storm on this particular day. She was just babbling but every once in awhile she'd look into my eyes and say 'Mama', which was so sweet! Xena was busy humming to and cradling the babies. They wouldn't stop crying, and she was about to pass out from exhaustion.  
  
"Come on Xena." I said. "Here, sit down." I said as we reached a lake. Xena reluctantly sat down and kept the slings on. "Just sit and relax, and in a few minutes, the babies will realize you're relaxed, and they'll relax and fall asleep."   
  
"I hope you're right." Xena said as Gabriel and Ivy continued to cry. We sat there looking out over the lake, and my daughter was playing in the grass between us. She would look up at me with this look that probably meant, 'will those babies ever shut up?'. I smiled at my daughter. I picked her up in my lap, laid down in the grass, and held her up in the air. She grinned as I would act as if I was going to drop her on me and then catch her. She loved that, but I was always gentle. That always made her laugh so hard that she'd get so sleepy she'd fall asleep.   
  
Xena looked over at me and my daughter. We were quiet, peaceful, and happy, and then she looked at her situation. Two screaming newborns, a very non-quiet, totally non-peaceful existence, and the twins were definitely not happy at the moment.   
  
I looked at Xena and gave her a smile that said that everything was going to be okay, and she gave me a look that was meant to say 'I hope you're right'. I knew she'd be fine. She'd be a great mom, she already was.  
  
  
Part 47  
  
Aphrodite had left us the night of the birth. She said she had to go tell the other gods and goddesses of the new beings on earth. We hadn't seen her since.   
  
A week after the birth, the babies weren't crying all day. They'd cry when every they were woken from a sleep, or when they needed changing or when they were hungry, but they slept during our journeys. We hadn't had a fight in a long time. I mean, weapons, kicking an enemy's ass . . . you know . . .  
  
Xena and I were really excited today. We were going to find Joxer and then we were heading for Athens and then Amphipolis. We were going to go visit Solan and then visit Xena's mother.  
  
It wasn't soon into the day when we heard that very same "OW!" that we were used to. We looked over into the trees to see, who else, but Joxer standing there. Well, actually he was lying there, seeing as he had just tripped over a tree branch.  
  
"Hey Joxer," Xena said. He looked over at us.  
  
"Xena! Hey, Gabby!" He exclaimed. He looked over at us and hurried over, stumbling a bit. He saw Dawn and pinched her little cheeks. She giggled. I smiled. I had to admit that he had a way with kids. He saw the two babies in the slings that Xena was carrying. "You had twins?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I better introduce them to you," Xena said. The sleeping babies just started to stir, and Xena grinned. "Well, the little boy here on the right is Gabriel, and the little girl here on the left is Ivy."  
  
"Gabriel and Ivy. They're beautiful, Xena," Joxer said.   
  
"Thank you," She said.  
  
"How have you been, Joxer?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I've been around," He said. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Well," I started. "If we're going to reach Athens by tomorrow, we'd better get a move on." Xena nodded.  
  
"We're going to see my son," Xena said to Joxer. Joxer nodded slowly, and we explained everything to him on the way.  
  
  
Part 48  
  
We reached Athens that next day, and I saw Solan first. He was sitting outside of the Academy on a bench, a quill in one hand, and a scroll in the other.  
  
"Gabrielle, I need to change Gabriel and Ivy, so could you and Joxer go talk to him?" Xena asked. I nodded. I pointed Solan out to Joxer.  
  
"He looks like her." Joxer said as we walked over. I nodded.  
  
"I know. I'm just curious to what his father looked like," I said softly. Solan looked up and saw us walking over. He waved.  
  
"Hi Gabrielle!" He exclaimed. He smiled at Dawn in my arms and I handed her to him. He looked at Joxer and back at me.  
  
"Solan, this is a friend of mine and of your mother's. His name is Joxer," I said. I looked at Joxer. "Joxer, this is Solan, Xena's son."  
  
"Nice to meet you Joxer," Solan said.  
  
"Likewise," Joxer said shaking the boy's hand. Solan looked around with excitement.  
  
"Where's my mother?" he asked.  
  
"She's taking care of some diaper changing really quick," I said. Solan smiled.  
  
"Do I have a brother or a sister?" Solan asked.  
  
"Look for yourself." Xena said walking over to us with the sleeping twins in her arms. Solan's eyes grew wide. "A brother and a sister. Gabriel and Ivy."   
  
"Wow! Two babies!" Solan exclaimed with a silly grin on his face. "That's wonderful mother."  
  
"They're very good babies. Would you like to hold them?" Xena asked. Solan nodded. Xena carefully handed the twins to their brother and he smiled at them as they slept.  
  
  
That night, Xena, Joxer, and I had paid for two rooms in Athens to stay in until the morning when we'd head out to Amphipolis. Of course Solan was staying at the Academy. Joxer had his room next to ours and Xena and I were sharing a room. We had the same bed, and next to ours, there was a cradle for Dawn, and then two cradles, one for each twin.  
  
I laid there, playing with the tips of my hair and Xena was lying on her side, looking at me. I looked at her and smiled.   
  
"So, are you going to finally wear your leather and armor?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah," She said. "I decided to wear it because it'll be much safer and there'll be more protection for me and for the babies." I smiled and rolled onto my side to face Xena.   
  
"You know," I started. "I had another dream about you . . . last night." Xena cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a smile.  
  
"Really?" she asked. I nodded with a smile. My face was red from embarrassment. I felt completely stupid.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"What happened? In the dream I mean." She asked. I, believe it or not, was too embarrassed to say it out loud. I leaned over and whispered the long, detailed dream into her ear. When I pulled back and looked at her, her face was, believe it or not, flushed as well. I think her color was matching mine.  
  
"Would you ever . . ." I started. "I mean, we're both, well we are attracted to men, and we've always been with men, well, you have, but I've been with only one man. "So, we've never . . ."  
  
"I understand, Gabrielle," Xena said. I smiled. "I wouldn't with any woman. But, if it were with you, I wouldn't mind because you're the closest person in the whole world to me. We've been through so much, Gabrielle, and I love you. But, I think we'd need a drink first." I laughed out loud at the warrior princess' last comment. Us, both straight women, talking about sex together and getting really drunk to do it. My laughs made Xena laugh and then we stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
  
"But, you just had the twins, and it takes a while to heal," I offered.  
  
"I heal quickly, Gabrielle," Xena declared. "I have many skills." That phrase sent a shiver up my spine like no other. "I'm fine, don't worry. We can be gentle."  
  
"We could, just this once," I said stupidly.   
  
"Just this once," She said. I nodded, she nodded, and we both agreed.  
  
"I'll go get something to drink," I said.  
  
"And plenty of it!" Xena called to me. She took out a wineskin and put some of her milk in it and saved it for the twins when she had to get up early to feed them. She knew that whatever she'd be drinking would be in her system in the morning.  
  
I was scared, I knew Xena was scared. We'd never done this before, but we were going to, just once, never again, and we wouldn't even remember it. I think we were both relieved about that, to save us lots of embarrassment.   
  
I went back to the room with a lot to drink, handed Xena a poured cup, poured myself a cup and we began to drink. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into, we both knew we were doing this as friends, as a one-time experience, no matter how stupid it sounded.   
  
  
Part 49  
  
I awoke in the morning, and found myself wrapped in a bed sheet, curled up at the side of the bed. I was in my clothes, I realized. I looked around, groggily and saw Xena lying on the other side of the bed, asleep. She wasn't covered up, but she was in her black dress that she'd been wearing for the past months. I looked out the window, and the sun wasn't up yet, and I had a huge headache. I wondered what I'd done the night before, and I wondered how I had this terrible headache.   
  
I heard crying, and looked over at my daughter who was sleeping quietly in her cradle. I felt Xena stir, and her groan softly as she usually did when she woke. She got up and pulled the twins into her lap and fed pulled the wineskin out and emptied it into a basin. She fed the twins from her breasts. I suddenly realized that we'd been drinking when I saw the cups and the mugs sitting around.  
  
"Xena?" I groaned. "You shouldn't feed them from the breast if you've been drinking," I squinted over at her as she turned. She was feeding both twins.  
  
"I didn't drink," She said groggily. "I started, to but I then I realized that I shouldn't and I didn't." I yawned.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. Then, my daughter started to cry, and I went to tend to her. I held her and fed her some goat's milk from another wineskin.   
  
It was about a half-hour later, the sun was just starting to shine, when all three kids were done eating and asleep again. I was lying down on the bed and Xena brought a cold wet cloth for my forehead, and she sat down on the bed and smiled at me. She put the cloth on my forehead.  
  
"You didn't drink?" I asked. She shook her head. "I did start to drink. With you, you remember that. I had a sip, but then Ivy started to cry, and I had to get up and tend to her. You were sitting there, drinking yourself into a stupor. Then, you threw up all over the floor." I started to look. "I cleaned it up. Then, I decided it best that I stay sober."  
  
"Why did I get drunk?" I asked. She smiled.  
  
"We were going to. . ." she started, and I suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh gods! Tell me we didn't." I said burying my face in my hands. She chuckled and pried my hands off my flushed face. She shook her head.  
  
"We didn't," she said. I let out a heavy sigh of relief.   
  
"I feel so stupid," I said. "We didn't do anything?"  
  
"No," she said. I rolled my eyes upward.  
  
"Thank the gods," I said. Xena looked offended.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. I smiled painfully at her.  
  
"You know what I meant," I said. She grinned and nodded.  
  
"I know," She said. "Well, I'm going to go get my leather and armor out of Argo's saddlebags, and put them on and I'll be back up then all of us will go head for Amphipolis." I nodded. Xena was nearly out the door by then.  
  
"Xena," I said. She turned around.   
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Will you pull the shutters closed so the sun doesn't get in, please?" I asked. She chuckled and did as I asked and left with a smile on her face.  
  
"Remind me never to let you drink yourself into a stupor again!" She called with a laugh as she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
Part 50  
  
Dawn was now 15 months old, and Xena's twins were a month old. We'd visited with Cyrene, and she'd seen her beautiful grandchildren, and then we'd left as quickly as that. Xena had been in high spirits for quite awhile because she was able to fit into her leathers and armor. She was very happy.   
  
As the days grew on, I would watch in the middle of battle, as Xena would thrust her sword into an enemy's stomach. I would watch as her sword effectively defeated the villains and then I'd watch as my staff would knock a man to the ground, but it'd take quite a few pounds to the groin to make him fall at times.   
  
I'd wanted to ask Xena this question for quite a long time. We were walking a dirt path, Xena guiding Argo, and making sure her babies, who were in their slings on her back were okay, and I was walking with Dawn at my side. I held her little hand because she wanted to walk today.  
  
"Xena. I want you to teach me to be a warrior," I said. Xena looked strangely.  
  
"What do you mean? You are a wa . . ." she started.  
  
"No. Like you. I want you to teach me everything you know. I want to know the pinch, I want to know how to throw that chakram, and I want a sword of my own!" I demanded. She looked furiously at me.  
  
"That talk is just how people who become warriors, become dead just as fast!" she exclaimed. I looked angrily back at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you Xena?" I asked.  
  
"You're too eager, Gabrielle!" she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Xena, I'm sorry . . ." I started. She nodded and walked ahead of me.   
  
"I can't lose you Gabrielle," She said. I followed after her.   
  
"You won't lose me," I said. She held up her hand to silence me.  
  
"Do you know how many warriors have went into battle, saying that they won't be hurt, and then they never get so see their friends or their families again? I will not lose you Gabrielle! I love you too much!" she exclaimed. She walked ahead this time, and I said nothing else. I walked a bit behind her and looked down at my daughter. She looked up at me.  
  
"Mama," she said. I smiled at her and we walked on, catching up to Xena.  
  
  
Part 51  
  
It was that night that I spoke to Xena again about becoming like her. She had the campfire going, and she had put the twins down for the night. Dawn was sleeping peacefully near me, and I looked at Xena. I saw her staring into the fire, so much sadness in her eyes.   
  
"Xena," I said. "What happened before that you won't teach me how to use the pinch, to become a warrior like you?" She looked at me.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "You're just so pure Gabrielle. Sure, you've lost your blood innocence, but I will not allow you to be seduced into the vicious killer ways that I once was. Gods, that first massacre on a village, it's always something to remember. You'll never forget your first mass slaughter, as well as your first kill."   
  
"Xena, I just want to know everything that you know. Don't you even trust me with your secrets?" I asked, somewhat offended. Xena looked into my eyes.  
  
"Trust has nothing to do with it, Gabrielle." She said. "You have too good a heart to go around slinging a chakram as someone's head, or putting the pinch on someone, telling them they only have 30 seconds to live. I don't want you to know it, mainly because I don't want . . ." she paused, and I stared at her.   
  
"Xena?" I asked. She shook her head and waved me to go to sleep, but I objected. "Xena, please."  
  
"I don't want to lose you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I know I've told you that many times, but it's true. If you become like me, I'm afraid you'll be such a great warrior that you won't need me anymore."  
  
"Xena, I'll always need you. Right here, around this campfire. We're a family Xena. I'll always need you there's nothing going to change that, Xena. I love you," I said. Xena pulled me into a hug, and I felt tears in my eyes as well. Xena kissed the top of my head, and we sat like that for a long while, before finally retiring to bed.  
  
I awoke in the morning to find that Xena had packed everything up and she was sitting beside my bedroll. She had something wrapped in cloth and tied with string sitting in her lap. I sat up slowly.  
  
"Xena?" I asked. She smiled and handed me the gift, her eyes were bloodshot, I knew she'd been up most of the night and I'd heard her sniffling and I knew she'd cried herself to sleep, she may not have even slept.  
  
I slowly untied the string that held the cloth closed. I looked at Xena who gave me a smile and I knew that she'd done something that she wasn't sure if she'd regret later. I looked at her, trying to understand her, as I always do, and then I looked at the gift that lay in the now open cloth.  
  
Part 52  
  
I looked back up at Xena. I smiled at her and took the weapons out of the cloth. I held them in my hands and I wasn't sure what they were called.  
  
"They're Sais," she said. "They're very dangerous, but I know you can handle them. I'll teach you." I smiled and hugged Xena.  
  
"Thank you," I said. "Where will I keep them?"   
  
"In your boots." She said.   
  
"I don't have any loops to put them through," I said. She nodded. She handed me a pair beautiful new pair of boots. "Oh!" I exclaimed. She smiled. I knew they wouldn't go with my outfit, and Xena handed me another package. I looked at her strangely. I opened it, and inside was a beautiful velvet red skirt, the top of the skirt that was just below my belly button was silver, and then there was a top that was red and it would tie behind my back.   
  
"Happy birthday, Gabrielle," she said. I widened my eyes, and gaped at her.   
  
"You remembered?" I asked. She nodded. I wasn't about to admit that I'd forgotten it was my 20th birthday. I didn't think that she'd remember!  
  
I smiled and I hugged my friend close. I grinned at her and she grinned back.   
  
"This, wow, Xena, thank you so much," I said, tears in my eyes.   
  
"Hey, anytime. I'm just not getting you a chakram. I don't think you're ready for that yet." She said with a chuckle.   
  
"How 'bout a sword?" I asked. She looked frightened and then we both smiled.   
  
"Well, try these out first, and then see if you want a sword," she said. I nodded.  
  
"The outfit is beautiful," I said. She nodded.  
  
"I thought it might fit you." she declared.  
  
"I should try it on," I said. She nodded.   
  
"Go on. I'll wait here. Gabriel and Ivy will be awake soon, and they'll be hungry. When Dawn wakes up, I'll feed her pieces of that apple you bought yesterday," Xena said. I nodded. I left with my new clothes and weapons. I felt like a whole new me.  
  
  
Part 53  
  
I had my new outfit on, my Sais in my boots, and I felt like a whole new woman. I decided, that if I felt like a whole new woman, then I should look like a whole new woman too.   
  
I had been considering for quite some time now the idea of getting my hair cut, because my daughter loved to pull it. I decided that this was the day. I wanted my hair away from my shoulders, away from my back, I just wanted a style that was easily manageable, and wouldn't get in the way.  
  
I went into town and found the nearest place I could get it cut. Once I found the place, I went in, sat down, and got my hair cut.   
  
It was about an hour later, that I walked back to the bushes where I'd left my clothes, and then I put them in Argo's saddlebags. Xena was sitting, her back to me, nursing the twins. I saw her put the twins down, she was finished feeding them, and she put her armor back on. Dawn was walking around the camp, clapping and Xena was watching her.  
  
"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat. Xena turned around and saw me. Her eyes went wide and she stood slowly. She pointed to my head.  
  
"You . . . you . . . you got you hair cut?" she asked with a strange look on her face. I frowned.  
  
"You don't like it?" I asked.  
  
"No . . .it's not that. I think it looks lovely. It was just a shock, that's all," she said softly. I nodded slowly.  
  
"I just felt like a whole new woman, so I decided to look like one too," I said. Xena nodded and I walked over to her and sat down, glancing at my daughter who was now twirling around, trying to dance.  
  
"You don't look like the Gabrielle I know," Xena said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"You look more grown up. You're no longer that teenage girl. You're twenty years old now, Gabrielle. You're a woman." She said. I smiled.   
  
"Yeah," I said. "I guess I am." We both chuckled. "Xena?"   
  
"Yeah?" she asked. I knew I was going to sound ridiculous.   
  
"In all the time we've known each other, you've never really told me how old you are," I said. She sighed with a smile.  
  
"I'm ten winters older than you," She said.  
  
"You're thirty?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"I know that with everything I've been through in life, I'd seem much older, but I'm not. That's all. Thirty years, I've been on this earth, and I plan to grow old here, and live my life out to the fullest," she noted. I smiled.  
  
"Me too. I think that we'll grow old together. We'll probably have husbands of our own one day, maybe, and we'll sit on the front porch together relating tales of our past adventures," I declared. She nodded and chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said as she put her arm around me and we sat there for a few minutes in silence, listening to nothing in particular, just sitting there, the best of friends the gods ever created.  
  
The End 


End file.
